Just a Joke, Right?
by Animecherryblossem33
Summary: It's sophomore year and things are starting to get a little complicated. With all the crazy teachers and the drama that comes with the highschool experience life it bound to get weird, but also VERY interesting. The Naruto gang in highschool, please read!
1. The Beginning

(A/N.) HELLO EVERYONE!!! This is my first fic on this site and I'm very nervouse about it!!! Please tell me what you think but no flames!!! review and ENJOY!!!!

Ages in the story:

Sakura- 15 (I know it says 16 in the begining, but that's because it starts a year after the story happenes)

Sasuke-15

Naruto-15

Hinata-15

Ino-15

Kiba-15

Temari-16 almost 17

Shikamaru-15

Neji-16

Tenten-16

Lee-16

Sai-15

Shino-15

Choji-15

Garra-15

Matsuri-15

Shiba-15

Karin-16

Suigetsu-16

Juuga-16

Itachi-19

Kankuro-18

Disclaimer: No I do not own anything. I wish I did though.

This takes place in Sakura's P.O.V. until it says otherwise.

The Beginning!

Hey, my name is Sakura Haruno. I am currently 16 years old and a Jr. in high school. I have unusual pink hair and emerald green eyes. You can say I don't really 'fit in' with everyone else, but that's just fine with me. I never was the kinda person who liked being part of the crowd anyway. I'v always been kind of a tomboy, too. Well, enough about me I'm here to tell you the story of how me and my knight in shining armor (guess who?!) got together. Well, you and my cousin Shiba, who i'm currently on the phone with.

(Normal P.O.V.)

"So, Saki. I'm in the mood for a story and you never did tell me how you and your boyfriend got together. So, spill!" Shiba said from the other side of the line.

"Alright, alright. I'v been meaning to tell you for a while now, anyway." Sakura sighed into the phone.

"Well..." Shiba said impatiently.

"It's quite a long story, you sure you want to hear it right now?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, my boyfriend's family owns this pet store. I'm sure they won't mind if i take a little extra time on my break." Shiba said matter of factly.

"Well, that's true." Sakura replied.

"So, you may begin." Shiba told her.

"O.k. it all started last year, my Sophomore year at my school.......

*One year ago*

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I was on my way to my first day as a sophomore at Konoha High. Last year, as a Freshmen, was actually not that bad. I made a lot a friends and got comfortable with high school really fast. Now I have friends, I'm captine of the volleyball team,I have good grades, and I'm ready to start off my sophomore year.

'Good-bye Freshmen, hello sophomore!' I thought to herself excitedly as I walked into the school.

"Sakura! Over here!" called out a very loud voice. I turned around and saw Ino.

"Hey, pig!" I said with a smile as I ran over to where Ino and everyone else was.

Everyone was at our usual hang out place, the huge Sakura tree in the middle of the school yard. Naruto, one of my childhood friends, was laying on the ground next to Hintata, who was sitting down on her knees. Neji was leaning on the tree looking impassive and Tenten was on a small bench next to him. Ino was standing up and looking at me as I aprroched, while Shikamaru was looking up at the clouds from a bench near Tenten's. Kiba and Akamaru were sitting on the lowest branch of the tree. Temari was sitting next to Tenten on the bench, and Lee was running laps around the tree shouting something about being youthful. (isn't he always?) Then, the last person caught my eye for just a moment longer then the rest, Uchiha Sasuke, looking as stoic as ever. Mr. Perfect, Captin of the basketball AND football team, perfect straight A student, one of the hottest and most popular guys in school, and one of my best friends since I was in kindergarden. Our eyes met for a few seconds and I smiled at him before I looked back to Ino.

"Starting with that already, Forhead?" Ino asked as she smiled back at me.

"Maybe." I answered back.

"How was your summer Sakura?" Tenten asked getting up from her place on the bench.

"It was pretty boring actually, I really didn't do anything but use the computer and go to the pool a few times. Oh, and I went to Disney for the 4th of July." I answered with a smile. "How about yours?" I added.

"It was pretty cool. I went to this weapons camp for like a month and a half. It was so awesome to learn how to use all those cool weapons. It was like heaven!" Tenten replied dreamily, thinking about her days at camp probably.

"Seriously Ten. Why are you so obssessed with weapons? I mean what's so great about them?" asked Temari.

"Same reason you like fans so much. I just like them." Tenten answered.

"So, how was you're summer Temari?" I asked looking at my bestfriend (a/n, Temari and Ino are her closest freinds, well girl friends.)

"It was o.k. I went to a family reunion in Suna. It was pretty cool actually, getting to see all my family members and stuff. And it was hilarious when my uncle flipped Kankuro of his tube, while we were tubing at the lake. Garra and I were just cracking up on shore looking at him. " She replied, laughing at the memory.

"Nice! I wish I was there to see that." I said with a slight giggle. "How 'bout you Hinta?" I asked turning to her.

"I-it was great. I-I m-mostly stayed home, b-but my f-father helped me with v-volleyball." Hinata answered.

"Oh, that's cool. What about you Ino, other then that month in Tokyo?" I asked her.

"Well, after I came back from Tokyo, I went to L.A.(yes, Los Angeles in the U.S.) with my mom and dad. It was simply wonderful!" She replied grinning.

"How the heck did you become rich and descide you were going to waste it on going to wherever you wanted?" asked Temari.

"Nowhere I just wanted to go." Ino said shrugging.

"O...k...whatever you say Ino, dear." I said. I regained my composure and started to talk again.

"Well, I know that Sasuke and Naruto playing basketball, because they played on MY hoop, and went to camp for a few weeks. And I'm guessing Lee like ran three marathons a day or something." I said.

"I'll have you know it was FOUR marathons a day!" Lee shouted as he stopped his running for like, two seconds, to say that to me. (a/n, crazed excercise freak!)

"O.k." I sweat dropped and started to speak again. "So, how about you Kiba? Neji?" I asked turning to face them.

"Fine." Neji answered plainly.

"I worked at my mom and dad's pet shop for the summer. It was pretty cool. AND they hiered this REALLY pretty girl. So my summer was pretty good." He said with a grin as Akamaru barked in agreeance.

"So, you gonna ask her out?" asked Naruto curiously.

"I don't know, maybe." Kiba said shrugging.

"Oh, that's right! What classes do you guys have?" I asked pulling out my schedule.

_Sakura's Schedule_

_**Math/Algebra (with Kakashi) from 9:00 A.M.- 9:45 A.M.**_

_**Science (with Orochimaru)*shivers* from 9:45 A.M.- 10:30 A.M.**_

_**English/Literature (with Jiraiya) from 10:30 A.M. to 11:15 A.M.**_

_**P.E. (with Gia) from 11:15 A.M. to 12:00 P.M.**_

_**Lunch from 12:15 P.M.- 12:45 P.M.**_

_**History (with Asuma) from 12:45 P.M.- 1:30**_

_**Health (with Tsunade) from 1:30 P.M.- 2:00 P.M.**_

_**French (with Anko) from 2:00 P.M.- 2:30 P.M. Only on Monday, Tuesday and Friday.**_

_**Art (with Anko) 2:00 P.M.-2:30 P.M. Only on Wednesday and Thursday. **_

_**Music (with Kurinai) from 2:30 P.M.- 3:00 P.M.**_

_**Volleyball Practice after school from 3:15 P.M. to 4:00 P.M. Only Monday-Thursday.**_

"EEEK!!!" Ino squeeled. "I have all my classes with you except Music and Science." Ino anounced cheerfully. (A/N. She has those classes swiched.)

"Nice! What about you Temari?" I asked turning to her.

"I have all my classes with you." She aswered happily.

"Yes!" I said and we gave eachother a high-five.

I then turned to Hinata and Tenten and asked the same thing.

"Hinata and I have the same classes, but we only have four classes with you, Ino and Temai." Tenten replied still looking at everyon's schedule.

"That's too bad, but at least we have some classes together." I replied with a smile.

"True." Tenten said with and smiled back.

"Look look!!!" Naruto shouted, catching my attention.

"What is it Naruto?" I asked.

"Teme has the same classes as you and Temari, and I have the smae classes as Tenten and Hinata except for math." Naruto said waving his and Sasuke's schedule's in the air.

Hinata blushed to hear that Naruto, her long time crush, had the same classes as her.

"Coolers!!!" I said.

"Sakura where do you come up with these words sometimes?" asked Tenten.

"I don't know they just come to me." I said with a slight shrug.

"Whatever you say." Tenten said

"What about Neji, Lee and Kiba?" asked Naruto.

"I only shear one class with Sakura, Temari, and Sasuke. I have four with Hinata, Naruto and Tenten and three with Neji and Lee." Kiba replied.

"Neji and I have the same classes except two." Lee replied.

"Four with Hinata, Naruto and Tenten, two with Sasuke, Sakura and Temari. And one with Kiba." Neji said stoicly.

"Well, I better get going. I said that I'b meat Shino at the lockers before class. Well, later guys." Kiba said jumping from the tree and walking off.

"See ya later dog boy!!!" I shouted.

"So Ino are you going to stalk Sai again this year?" I asked with a giggle.

"NO! and I never stalked him." Ino yelled back at me.

"You never stalked who?" Sai asked popping up behinde Ino.

"S-sai, when did you get her?" Ino stuttered surprised.

"I was just passing by and descided to stop and say hello." He answered.

"Hey Sai!" Naruto greeted.

"Hey Naruto. Hey ugly." Sai turned to me and said.

"What did you just call me you retard?!?" I yelled about to give him a peice of my mind.

"Calm down hag, making that face will only give you more wrinkles." He said back.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" I shouted, now VERY angry.

'RING'

Just then the school bell rang.

"Well it's time to go for me to go ugly. See ya around Ino." Sai said as he walked away.

"You got lucky this time Sai. Next time you won't be so lucky!!!" I yelled at his retreating figure as Temari was holding me back.

"Man, he really did get saved by the bell." Tenten said.

"W-well, we b-better g-get going t-to class or w-we'll be l-ate." stuttered Hinata.

"Well you guys do. Kakashi-sensai is always late." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but if we get to class early we can get whatever seat we want and just talk untill he gets there." I suggested.

"Great idea. Let's go!" Temari said starting to walk off.

"Hey wait for me!!!" Naruto shouted running after her.

"See ya later guys, let's go emo boy." I said my good-bye's and dragged Sasuke away to math.

"Later forehead!" I heard Ino call out as I turned a corner with Sasuke.

~TBC~

(A/N.) So what do you think? this took a while to typ up and it's only like an introduction. I hope that you all liked it! so Please leave a review!!! Next chap should be out in like a week or so. Hope you enjoyed it!!!


	2. The Dangers of the Dictionary

(A/N.) Hello! this is the second chap to my fic! I hope that you all like it. And I know that there's people reading this somewhere so PLEASE!!! stop and leave a review. It only taklike a minute of your time. Just click the review button, you know you want to. JUST PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! WELL ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!

#$%^&*(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()_(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()_(*&^%$#!~!#$

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. Gosh now I'm sad.

The Dangers of the Dictionary

Last time:

"See ya later guys, let's go emo boy." I said my good-bye's and dragged Sasuke away to math.

"Later forehead." I heard Ino call out as I turned a corner with Sasuke.

This time:

_**In**__**Math Class Sakura's P.O.V.**_

Sasuke and I arrived in Math class, two minutes before nine, and took our seats in the back of the class with Temari and Naruto.

"Hello people!" I greeted my friends with a grin.

"Hyper now, aren't we?" Temari asked grinning back.

"Just a tad." I replied still smiling.

"Hey Teme, why are you on the floor?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Hn." was his only response as he picked himself up.

"Hey, Tem Tem. Do we have honors table this year?" I asked curiously.

"I think so, but I'm not sure. I guess we'll know when Kakashi shows up." Temari replied.

"Which is in like, forty minutes." I answered with a sigh as a looked up at the clock.

For those of you who have no idea what honors table is, I shall explain. It really is quite simple. You know how other schools have honors classes? Well, my school is too small for that and there are only a few students that would get in anyway. So, we have an honors table, rather then a whole honors class. It's only like 3 or 4 of us that sit there during class. The table is usually a good distance away from the other students and the teacher. We have our own schedule in when we do our work, but we do take tests with the rest of the class, just some of the material is more advanced. But all in all, honors table ROCKS! You may think that it's just a bunch of nerds at a table, right? Wrong! Last year me, Temari, and Sasuke sat at the honors table and had the best time. The teachers let us talk and everything as long as we don't disturb the class and get all our work done. Pretty sweet, huh?

"I hope we do have honors table again." I said.

"Yeah." Temari answered.

"So what do we do whole we wait for Kakashi-sensai to come.?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I guess we could just chill." I suggested with a shrug.

_**30 minutes later**_

"When is he going to show up?" I complained.

"Oh stop whining, we all knew he was going to be late." Temari scolded me.

"He's probably too distracted reading that perverted book of his." Sasuke said.

"You have that right for sure." I said with a slight giggle.

"I want ramen." Naruto cryed holding his stomach.

"Well, too bad so sad. We don't have lunch until 12:15" I told him.

"But I'm starving! I didn't eat breakfast this morning 'cause I was going to be late." He whined again.

"And who's fault is that?" I asked/yelled at him.

"Sasuke's." He said glaring at his best friend.

"Sasuke's? Why?" I asked confused.

"Because he texted me at 3 'o'clock in the freakin' morning telling me that-" He started, but was cut off by Sasukes' hand over his mouth.

"Shut it dobe!!!" Sasuke snapped at Naruto, still covering his mouth.

"What's this. Does the Uchiha have a secret?" Temari asked with a smirk.

"That's none of your business, now is it?" Sasuke said with a glare.

"Calm down Sasuke. Don't mind Temari, you don't have to say anything. Just let Naruto go, 'cause I don't think he can hold his breath anymore." I said, watching as Naruto turned all different shades of purple and blue.

He released poor Naruto from his grasp, as Naruto began gasping for the much needed oxygen.

"Are you trying to kill me teme?!?!" Naruto yelled.

'hmph' "Maybe." Sasuke said with a huff.

I just shook my head, then I leaned closer to Sasuke.

"So what was the thing that you texted Naruto?" I whispered in his ear.

"I thought you said I didn't have to say anything." Sasuke whispered back.

"To Temari you didn't. But I, on the other hand, am your childhood friend and ,therefore, deserve to know." I explained.

"Hn. I'll tell you later......maybe." He sad with a smirk.

"Sasuke you big meanie." I said with a pout as a shoved him playfully.

"Hey, I think Kakashi's coming." Temari said as she nudged me in the side to get my attention.

"Ow." I said, I was about to hit her back when Kakashi walked in.

"Hello class." He greeted smiling under his mask.

'Why do people keep interrupting my violent acts today?' I asked myself a bit annoyed.

"Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path and-"

"Save it!" Half the class yelled at him.

"Alright, alright. No need to be so rude." He said, trying to calm us down.

"Well, as you all know, I'm your math teacher, Kakashi Hatake. This year we will be studying Algebra and some Geometry if we get the time. If you finish your assignments and do all the work, you'll be fine." He said simply as he sat down and pulled out his little orange book.

"Is he always like this?" Some random girl next to me asked.

"You have no idea." was my only response.

*RING*

The bell rang indicating that class was over.

"Well that was fast." Kakashi said, closing his book. "Your homework is on the bored. Finish it. Well, see you all tomorrow." He said and with that he was gone.

"Wait!" I called out, but it was too late.

"I didn't get to ask him about honors table." I said, sulking a bit.

"I guess we'll just have to ask Orochimaru." Temari said with a slight shutter.

"You guys have that weirdo next?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah." I said with a sigh.

"Then don't you get in trouble if your late?" He asked again.

"Oh my pixi stixs, he's right! We're gonna be late!!!" I screamed as I ran down the hall with Temari close behind and Sasuke taking his sweet time.

"Don't let the pedophile touch you Sasuke." Naruto shouted.

Sasukejust scowled and kept walking.

_**In science**_

We got to class just in time and sat in the only three open seats we found. Which were reserved for us by Hinata and Tenten.

"Hey Hina, Ten." I greeted them as I took my seat.

"Hey guys, you made it just in time." Tenten said.

"Yeah, Sakura and I ran here." Teamri said, still a little out of breath.

"I really don't know how Sasuke made it on time with just walking." I said.

"It's called pacing yourself." He replied simply.

"Whatever." I said while sticking my tongue out at him.

"Hello Classss." Orochimaru said while walking in the door.

"I'm Orochimaru, your Science teacher for this year. We will be doing Biology this year and for the more advanced students, you will also do some chemistry." He announced.

'Yes!' I thought to myself. Science it my best subject! The only thing that I hate about this class is the teacher. *sigh*

"We will be having honors table this year for all classes for everything but French and Art." He explained.

"OH YEAH!" I yelled a little bit too loud.

"Is there something wrong Miss Haruno?" Orochimaru asked me.

"Nop, nothing at all." I said quickly.

"Good. Now for attendance." He said taking out a sheet of paper.

"You really need to learn how to control that mouth of yours Saki." Temari whispered.

"I know I know. But I was excited, what can I say?" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Tenten Kuni" Orochimaru called.

"Here." she answered.

"Did you have too much sugar for breakfast or something?" Tenten asked.

"No." I answered.

She just stared.

"O.k. maybe just a little." I answered.

"Sakura Haruno."

"HERE!" I shouted.

"Control Sakura, control." Temari said.

"Sorry." I apologized again.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"H-here." She stuttered.

"I wonder if we get to dissect a frog this year." I asked excitedly.

"That's would be really cool." said Tenten.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Here" He answered monotonly.

"Now for the honors table students." Orochimar began.

Everyone quieted down and payed close attention.

"Sauske Uchiha, with a perfect 4.0." Orochimaru said looking at Sasuke.

If I didn't know any better, which I probably didn't, I would say Orochimaruwas checking Sasuke out. I looked over at him again. Maybe I was right.

"Sakura Haruno, a close second, with a 3.9. and Temari no Sabuko with a 3.7." He finished.

"You guys aren't in the honors table?" I asked Tenten and Hinata.

"No. I heard that only the top three students get to be in it." Tenten said.

"That stinks, I was looking forward to fooling around with everyone." I said with a pout.

"But you still have me." Temari said putting her arm around my neck.

"Yeah, that's great." I said sarcastically just to get her mad.

"Dork." she said hitting my shoulder. I guess it worked.

"Now please move over to the honors table and the rest of you take out your text books to page 3.

Sasuke, Temari and I took our things and moved to the honors table.

_**A little while later**_

Class was almost over. Orochimaru had come over a few times to 'check-up' on our progress *coughmolestsasukecough* which was really weird. We had a few laughs while finishing our work for the day and picked up our stuff so we would be ready to go when the bell rang.

*vibrate vibrate*

"huh?" I said as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Tenten?" I asked as I saw her name as the caller ID.

"Why is she texting you in the middle of class?" asked Temari.

"I don't know." I replied and began to read the message.

_You guys are so lucky you get to sit at the honors table. You don't have this pedophile for a teacher looking over your shoulder every five minutes._

_~Tenten~_

"She's just complaining that she's not at the honors table." I told Temari.

"Well, tell her that it's her fault for not studying enough." Temari said.

"Okay." I said back, then replied to the text.

_Reply_

_Well that's what you get for not working hard and not being a genius, like me and Temari. =P_

_*crazy blossom*_

I closed my phone and waited for a reply.

"So you like school so far Sasuke?" I asked looking at his bored expression.

"It's all right." He said.

"Man Sasuke sometimes your such a stick in the mud." I said.

"Sometimes?" Temari asked.

"Yes, my dear Teamri that's what I said. Sometimes." I replied.

"Sakura sometimes your such a retard." Temari said.

"Yes, yes I know." I said with an idiotic grin on my face.

*vibrate vibrate*

"She has answered!" I exclaimed (but not to loudly this time) and opened my phone.

_Well sorry I wasn't born a nerd like you! I have a life you know. And sciencejust isn't my thing._

_~Tenten~_

"What she say?" Temari asked.

"That she has a life and science isn't her thing." I said.

"A lot of things aren't her thing." Temari replied.

"Yeah." I said laughing a bit.

_Reply_

_I wasn't born a nerd. I just apply myself more then other people and I have a life too. Oh, and class is almost over. I suggest you don't answer and save yourself the risk of getting caught._

_*crazy blossom*_

"She's going to get caught." Sasuke said.

"What makes you say that and were you reading over my shoulder?" I asked.

"'Cause it looks like Orochimaru is heading over to her and no I wasn't reading over you're shoulder, I was just saying." He replied calmly.

"Sure you were." I said sarcastically.

He sent me a glare, but I ignored it.

And sure enough, after I sent the text, Tenten's phone was taken by the pedophile himself.

"I hate it when your right Sasuke." I said looking at him and his smirking face.

"I told you." He said smugly.

"Yeah yeah." I said waving him off with my hand.

_**A few minutes later**_

*RING*

"You are all dismissed. Don't forget to do the homework on the bored.

"Later guys!" I called to Tenten and Hinata as Sasuke, Temari and I left for English.

"Bye." They said waving to us.

"To English!" I shouted and once again sprinted down the hall.

_**In English class**_

"Sakura!" Ino called to me.

"Hey Pig, you're here early." I said walking over to her.

"Yeah, well I wanted to get a good seat." She said with a blush.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked, then I took a look around and directly at the other end of the class was Sai.

"Oh so that's why." I said looking at her with a smirk on my face.

"N-no. That's n-not it!" She shouted at me still blushing.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say." I said giggling at her red face.

"Why is Ino red?" Temari asked as she reached us.

"She's blushing over Sai." I said simply.

"Be quiet he'll hear you." She whispered harshly.

"Relax, he's too busy drawing." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"The teachers coming." Some dude shouted and everyone scrambled to their seats.

Temari and I took a seat next to Ino and Sasuke was right next to us.

"Hello class! It is I, Jiraiya, your English/Literature teacher." He announced as he entered the class.

"Sorry I'm late-" Naruto said running into the class and.....

BOOM!!!!

He crashed right into Jyraiya on his way in.

"Ow! Naruto watch where you're going!!!" Jiraiya yelled at him while rubbing his head.

"Sorry pervy-sage. It won't happen again." Naruto apologized.

"Just go take a seat." He said in irritation.

"Hai!" he said and ran to the seat next to Sasuke.

"Now as I was saying. This year we'll be reviewing sentence structuring and identifying parts of speech, which you all should know already. And we will also be studying the wonderful book of 'Romeo and Juliet'. " He said the last part dramatically.

"Now for the honors table students." He said taking out a sheet of paper.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Temari no Sabuko." Jiriaya announced.

"Yes!" I said more quietly this time.

"Take your things and move to your table please." Jiraiya instructed.

"Now class open your grammar books to page 10." he said as class started.

"I really hate identifying the parts of speech. It's such a waist of time." I complained with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, but at least it's easy." Temari said.

"What do you think Sasuke?" I asked.

"It's easy when you know what your doing." He said while still focused on his work.

"I have no one to complain with me." I whined.

"I'll complain with you Sakura. I hate this stuff." Naruto said popping up from behind Sasuke.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised to see him here.

"Oh, well I need help doing this so I came over here." He replied.

"But Jiraiya's the teacher. Why didn't you ask him?" Temari asked.

"I did and he said to come here because I'm impossible to teach or whatever." He explained.

"So even the teachers given up on you dobe?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"NO! He just had to many other students that needed help too." He protested, getting ready to attack Sasuke at any moment.

"Just sit down and tell me what you need help in." I said hitting him over the head in annoyance.

"You don't have to be so mean about it Sakura." Naruto said whimpering a bit.

"Do the dictionary part first. It's the easiest thing you have to do. All you need is to find the definition and write a sentence with the word as the right part of speech." I explained so he would understand.

"That sounds easy." He said.

"Hey Sakura do you have a dictionary I can borrow?" He asked me.

"No, but I think Sasuke does." I said thinking for a minute.

"Teme can I borrow your dictionary?" Naruto asked him.

He stopped working and took a dictionary out of his backpack and handed it to Naruto.

"Thanks Sasuke." He said with a grin and began flipping through the pages.

"Hey Sakura, look at Ino drooling over Sai." Temari said pointing at Ino.

"Yeah I know. It's so obvious that she likes him." I sighed as I watched her stare. "She's such a love sick puppy sometimes." I added as I turned back to Temari.

"Yeah, she also flirts with anything male." Temari added.

"That's true, but I bet your just still mad that she took Shika from you last year." I teased looking at her expression.

"No. I'm just stating facts." She said trying to hide her anger.

"But they broke up and now she's obsessed with Sai, so you have nothing to worry about, I'm sure you'll get him this year for sure." I said with a grin on my face.

"Yeah, whatever." She said crossing her arms and looking away.

I just laughed and took a glance at Ino again.

"Hey Sakura, what's incest?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You're the one with the dictionary idiot. Just read what it says." I said while getting back to my work.

"Oh yeah. Let's see. It says, 'a sexual relationship between close relatives in a family, as between brother and sister.'" He said reading it out loud.

"Did the book really tell you to look up that word?" Temari asked.

"No, I just saw it while I was looking for 'incessent' and I was wondering what it was." He explained.

"So incest is like having a thing for your brother or sister?" Naruto asked, once again looking over the definition.

"Yes, Naruto." I replied not paying much attention.

"Oh, so that mean that Sasuke and Itachi have an incestuous relationship?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Now THAT caught my attention and apparently Temari and Sasukes too. All three of us froze and looked at Naruto.

"I always did wonder what him and Itachi did in his room when he came to visit." Naruto continued thinking to himself.

I was in shock for a moment and looked over at Sasuke. His usually clam face was distorted between a look of disgust and disbelief.

Once I finished processing all the information I couldn't hold the laughter in any longer and I started to laugh like there was no tomorrow. Soon after Temari started to crack up as well.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Temari and I couldn't stop laughing. We almost forgot that we were still in class, but we were laughing quietly so we didn't get in trouble.

"No Naruto, I think that's more of a gay incestuous relationship." I said laughing so hard it made my ribs hurt.

"Yeah." Temari said holding her sides as she also laughed.

Sasuke just glared daggers at us, as if trying to suffocate us with just one look.

We finally stopped laughing after about a good ten minutes.

"Oh, that was a good one Naruto." I said while wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"I gotta hand it to you, that was HILARIOUS!" Temari said getting back her composure.

'GRRRR'

We all turned our heads as soon as we heard that growling sound. It was Sasuke grinding his teeth and clenching his fists in anger. His eyes looked red with fury and a very evil ora was emanating from his body.

This made us all shut our mouths and look a little scared.

"Sasuke y-you w-won't hurt me, r-right?" Asked Naruto now quite afraid of his friend.

"NARUTO!!!" he yelled right when the bell rang.

"Class you are-" Jiraiya began but was yet again run over by Naruto, but this time he was running for his life.

"Get back here you LOSER!!!" Sasuke shouted in anger as he chased after Naruto.

"It was just a joke Sasuke. Come on don't be so mean!" Naruto shouted back.

"I'll kill you Naruto!!!" Sasuke yelled again trying to catch him.

"Well I guess Naruto's going to die before gym." Temari said.

"You think we should stop them?" I asked.

Then we both looked at each other and said at the same time, "Nah." then started to laugh.

"We should be heading to gym now. We wouldn't want to miss the show if Sasuke and Naruto were already there." Temari said.

"Then off we go!" I said as I started to jog towards the gym.

**TBC...................**

(A/N.) So what did ya think? It's pretty long and I'm happy with how it came out. well hope that you all liked it!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! It only takes a minute of your time!!! well untill next time! Sayonara!!! ;)


	3. Pants?

(A/N.) I'M SUPER SUPER SORRY THAT THIS CAME OUT LATE!!! But as you all know school sucks, or well homework sucks! It took up so much of my time I could bearly write! And now I have exams next week! NOOOOOOO!!!! But I managed to get this chap in before then so be happy! Anyway, hope that you like this chap! It's not as good as I wanted it to be, but it's good enough considering I'm sleep deprived, so ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!

TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS

TStar14: AWWW! thanks so much for the review and I'm really happy that you like it!!! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAP TOO!!!!

BlueSword23: Well I'm happy that you like my story...so....far. Hope that you keep liking it and REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

Terrifide of Logic: THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!! And I'm glad that you like it!!! Hope that you continue to read this and enjoy it!!!

Oh, and to my friend who used my account to review my story thanks! =D

#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!~!~~!~!#$%^&*(*&^%$##$#$#%^&^&*()()_(*&^%^$#!#$%^&*(*()(*&)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this fic or Code Geass or any other anime. All that's mine is the idea! YAY!

Pants?

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

Last time:

***********

"We should be heading to gym now. We wouldn't want to miss the show if Sasuke and Naruto were already there." Temari said.

"Then off we go!" I said as I started to jog towards the gym.

This time:

***********

Sakura's P.O.V

When Temari and I arrived in gym class Sasuke was trying to strangle Naruto with a rope, Ino was sitting on a bench watching Sai draw, Tenten and Hinata were talking to each other a little to the left of them, Lee was doing push-ups, and Shikamaru was sleeping on one of the benches.

"S-sasuke s-stop!" Naruto choked out.

"I'll stop when you stop breathing!" Sasuke growled out.

"Told you we wouldn't want to miss the show." Temari said, grinning at the two idiots I called my close friends.

I just shook my head at their antics and laughed a little before I turned to go talk to Hinata and Tenten, with Temari behind me.

"Hey peoples!" I said grinning at them.

"Hey Sakura." Tentengreeted back with a smile of her own.

"Yo." Temari said as she came up next to me.

"So what were you guys talking about?" I asked curiously.

"N-nothing." Hinata stuttered, blushing a deep red color.

"Oh come on Hinata, don't you trust us?" I said, with my famous puppy dog pout.

"N-no, i-it's not th-that i-it's just...." Hinata said, started to panic a little.

"It's alright I was just playing." I said smiling at her.

"Hinata and I were just talking about who she likes." Tenten said.

"Tenten!" Hinata whispered loudly, and blushed even harder. (If that was even possible.)

"Oh, you guys were talking about Naruto?" Temari and I asked at the same time.

"H-how d-did you k-know?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, It's quite obvious to everyone." I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"R-Really? Oh NO!" She started to panic again.

"That is everyone, BUT Naruto. He has to be the densest person I have ever known." Temari said shaking her head slightly.

Tenten and I nobbed our heads in agreence.

"Gai-sensai is coming!" Yelled some kid with brown hair.

I turned to the kid then back at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sasuke stop strangeling Naruto, you're going to get in trouble." I said quickly before turning to the door once again.

Just then....BOOM!

Gai-sensai came running through the door.

"Hello my youthful students!!! How are you this youthful first day of school?!" He asked grinning at us.

"I'm doing great Gai-sensai!!!" Shouted Lee.

'_Teachers pet much_.' I thought to myself as I watched weird and weirder share a 'moment'.

"Okay class, today we will be improving our stamina and upper body strength!" He shouted excitedly.

Everyone in the room started to whine, except Lee. _'figures'_

"But first we have to warm up with 10 laps around the track!" He said pointing in the direction of the door leading outside.

Now a lot of irritated groans were heard, including me, as we started to walk out the door and towards the track.

"Let the power of youth help you accomplish your goal quickly!!!" Gai shouted from the door as we started to run.

"Yes Gai-sensai!" Lee yelled back as he sprinted around the track.

"How does he have so much energy?" Temari asked looking at Lee go.

"I have no idea." I replied.

"Hey do we have to run a lot in practice today Sakura?" Tenten asked as she ran next to me.

"I don't know it depends on what we have to do today." I said.

"I really hope we don't running is so NOT my thing." Ino said from beside Tenten.

"Anything that has to do with athletics isn't your thing Ino." Temari replied.

I laughed a little as Ino's face turned red with anger.

"Humf! Well it's not my fault I'm not good at it. I'm just more of a girly girl, NOT a tomboy." Ino answered.

"You don't have to be a tomboy to be good at sports." Tenten said.

"Yeah, I mean look at Temari she isn't a tomboy and she's good at sports." I said pointing at Temari.

"Whatever, but I wouldn't be talking forehead. You're like the biggest tomboy I know." Ino replied looking at me.

"I am not, you're just such a girl." I said getting a bit angry, even if i did know it was probably true.

"Well at least I act like a girl." Ino yelled back.

"Whatever piggy. I don't feel like arguing with you." I said and turned away.

The others just shook their heads at us.

"You guys never change." Tenten said.

"Yup! The biggest tomboy and biggest girl in the world." Temari added.

"AM NOT!" Ino and I both shouted at the same time.

They just laughed as we rounded the turn of our fifth lap.

"You guys tiered yet?" I asked.

"N-no." Hinata answered.

"Not really." Temari said not really phased by it.

"I'm alright." Tenten said.

"I -need-water." Ino said breathing heavily.

"Oh, come on Ino. It really isn't that bad." I said as I watched her start to slow down.

"Well maybe for you miss tomboy, but for me it's exhausting." Inosaid out of breath.

"If you hurry we can catch up to Sai and the rest of the guys." I said with a smirk knowing that she'd run faster now.

"Sai? Well why are we running so slow?" She said as she started to sprint over to the others.

"I knew that would work." I said grinning and ran off after her, the girls close behind.

"Heyz!" I exclaimed waving as I came up next to Sasuke and the rest of the guys.

"Hey Sai." Ino said coming up on the other side next to said boy.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said excitedly, "and Ino." he added.

"Hello." Sai said as he turned to Ino.

This made Ino blush.

"Tiered yet boys?" I asked showing no signs of fatigue, by then the other girls were running next to us.

"Yeah right Haruno, you're talking to members of the football team here." Neji said smugly.

I wanted to punch him, but i restrained myself.

"Oh yes, the almighty football team." I said sarcastically.

The girls laughed and the boys growled.

"At least we're not part of a weak little volleyball team." Neji shot back.

_'Wrong move Hyuuga.' _I thought glaring at him, the other girls glaring as well.

By then we had just finished our last lap.

"Yeah, the weak little volleyball team that won last years state play-offs, right?" I said back about to kill him if he said something else.

"That was just luck. Plus, volleyball is easy you don't require that much physical strength to play." He said.

That was it, I snapped.

"You lousy little...." I grabbed him by the collarand continued. "You have no idea how much hard work it takes to play volleyball, or any sport for that matter! We need t work just as hard as you and everyone else on the football team. Heck, I think I could even run faster the you, Mr. running back." I shouted while shaking him like a rag doll. ( I mean he looked like one with the long hair and everything.)

"Yeah right. I'd like to see you beat me." He growled back.

"Then we'll have a race Neji vs. Sakura." Sasuke announced. (A/N. they finished running before the others, so they had extra time.)

"Fine with me." I said releasing Neji from my grasp.

"Fine." Neji replied.

"Winner proves his/or her point." Temari added.

"Bring it on Hyuuga!!!" I said getting fiered up.

"Okay, how about from the Oak tree to the Soccer field?" Suggested Tenten.

"Sure." I said already getting in a starting position.

"I'll win wherever we race." Neji said also getting ready.

"We'll see about that." I said with a smirk.

"Ready?" asked Naruto.

"Hai!" I shouted.

"On my mark." Naruto said.

*dramatic pause*

"Get set." Sai continued.

"GO." Ino said throwing some sort of handkerchief.

And we were off.

It was pretty even at first, but after we turned at the Sakura tree I had the lead.

I smirked as I heard Neji growl and the girls cheering for me in the background.

"What's wrong Hyuuga? Too tiered to catch me?" I teased as a ran backwards to face him, sticking my tongue out at him in the process.

"You wish." He said running faster.

I quickly turned around to run better as he caught up.

When we were half way to the soccer field he started to get the lead. I was getting quite angry to say the least, but I couldn't lose no matter what.

"What happened volleyball girl? Got tiered already?" He asked with a smirk.

"HAH! I'll show you what the this volleyball team captain can do!" I shouted and started to run even faster.

I can tell by the look on his face, when I was right behind him, that he was surprised at my burst of speed.

Normal P.O.V.

"GO SAKURA!!!!" Cheered all the girls.

"Come on Neji don't humiliate yourself by losing to a girl!" Naruto shouted.

"And what's wrong with losing to a girl?" Asked Temari as she was surrounded by an evil aura.

"N-nothing." Naruto said cowering in fear.

"That's what I thought." She said with a smirk and went back to cheering for Sakura.

Sakura's P.O.V.

We were neck and neck now, pretty much tied.

I was starting to get tiered and I could tell that Neji was too, but I had one more gear before I was through.

Sasuke was waiting in the middle of the soccer field, which would be our finish line, as I sped up and past Neji.

"No way." he said as I passed him.

"See ya at the finish line Hyuuga!" I turned my head and yelled at him.

He sped up a bit as well, but it was too late I had crossed the finish line.

"BAM! and that's how to win a race!" I said looking at Neji with a smirk.

"You really have gotten fast Sakura." Sasuke said as he walked over to me.

"Well what did you expect? I have been trying to catch you ever since we were little kids." I replied with a triumphant smile.

"But still not fast enough to catch me." He said as he smirked at me.

"Oh yeah? Well start running so I can prove it." I said glaring at him as I cracked my knuckles.

He just gave a small chuckle and turned to Neji.

"Oh and Neji." Sasuke said.

"What?" Neji replied, still angry about losing.

"You have to run an extra ten laps in practice today for losing to Sakura." He said in his usual monotone voice.

"Humf! Fine." He said not looking at all happy about this.

"Serves you right!" I said.

*insert Neji's glare here*

"So what was that about volleyball being easy and not needing physical strength or stamina?" I asked Neji as he was glaring at me once more.

I just smirked and stuck my tongue out at him again.

"That's my captain!" Tenten yelled as she and everyone else ran over to us.

"W-we sh-should go b-back b-before we g-get in t-trouble." Hinata said.

I looked at the track and saw that the last student was finishing his lap.

"Oh crackers! Let's go!" I exclaimed as I ran off towards the race track.

"How in the world, after all that, does she still have so much energy?" Neji asked in disbelief.

"That's Sakura for you. She never seems to run on empty." Temari said with a shrug and a small laugh. She and everyone else then ran to catch up with me at the track.

"Alright, now that you are all done running your youthful laps we'll start a youthful activity." Gai said giving us a thumbs up.

_' I think he got dropped when he was a baby.' _I thought as a looked at him.

"Today we'll be rope climbing!" Gai exclaimed.

"What a youthful choice Gai-sensai." Lee said with a grin.

"Thanks Lee. Now everyone, to the gym!" Gai shouted and pointed to the gym doors.

"Hai." we all said less then enthusiastically.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said with a yawn. "Not only did we have to run laps, but now he's making us climb a stupid rope." He added, yawning once again.

"Oh stop complaining. It's P.E. we're supposed to be doing this." Temari said irritated by the lazy teen.

"All right first up is, Aburame Shino." Gai read off his list.

"I think he's outside collecting bugs." One of the girls said.

"Well that's so unyouthful. To skip class to collect bugs?" Gai said, as over dramatic as always.

"Well no matter. We will youthfully pick someone else." Gai said.

"How about...."He paused for a second as he looked over the list in his hand. "Uzamaki Naruto." He said with a grin.

"I'll climb that rope with no problem. Believe it!" Naruto said as he stepped up infront of it.

"That's what I like to hear! How youthful you are Naruto." He told Naruto giving him the good guy pose. (*shivers* still creepy)

"Sure, well up I go." Naruto said as he started to climb the rope.

He was actually not bad and he was doing ti pretty fast too.

When he was almost at the top and about to ring the little bell. One of the must hilarious things happened.

"W-what?" Naruto asked looking down at his pants, which for some reason were on his ankles and not his hips.

"OH MY DEAR AUNT PETUNIA!" I shouted as I saw Naruto hanging on the rope...in only his bright orange boxers.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" All the class burst into laughter (except Hinata, who felt bad for him) as we saw Naruto on the rope blushing like a cherry out of embarrassment.

"Look away my youthful young female students, do not let your youthful minds be tainted." Gai shouted, panicking for some reason. Well he IS Gai-sensai so who really knows why, I sure didn't.

"Wow dobe, you really do like orange dont you?" Sasuke said with a smirk o his face as he looked up at his best friend.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto shouted as he came down the rope and quickly put his shots back on.

"N-naruto." And that's all Hinata said before fainting.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked the, ever so dense, Naruto Uzamaki.

"You'll never get it will you Naruto?" Temari asked shaking her head at him.

"Get what?" he asked still clueless, as to why Hinata fainted.

"Never mind.....orange boy." I said with a smirk as I helped pick Hinata up.

That sent a wave of laughter over everyone as Naruto got embarassed again.

"Gai-sensai, may we take Hinata to the nurses office?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, my youthful young flowers. You may escort miss Hyuuga to the youthful nurses youthful office." Gai said grinning at us.

"Arigato." I said witha small bow and ran out the room with Hinata in mine and Temari's arms. Tenten and Ino close behind us as well.

"Now time for the next youthful rope climber to step up!" Gai announced, and once again groans were heard.

_At the Nurses Office_

_************************_

When we got to the office the nurse, miss Yamamoto, told us to set Hinata down on one of the beds. After that we stepped back and told her that Hinata had just fainted.

"Alright girls, thank you for bringing her here. It's nothing serious and she'll probably wake up in a little while, so I'll send her to lunch when she does, alright?" Miss Yamamoto said with a sweet smile.

"Okay, bye." Tenten said as we all walked out of the office and back to gym.

_Back in Gym Class_

_**********************_

When we made it back to gym class Sasuke was finishing climbing the rop and quickly got down.

"Nice work Mr. Uchiha. What a youthful performance." Gai complimented.

"Hn." Was Sasukes only reply as we went to stand with the other, making a few girls fawn over him as he walked by.

_'Pathetic.' _I thought as I watched Sasuke's fangirls.

"Next we have the youthful, Haruno Sakura." Gai said pointing at me.

*sigh* "Alright lets go." I said as I walked over to the rope and started to climb it.

"Wow. Look at her go." I heard a few of the kids say as they watched my climb the rope with ease.

I smirked as I came down the rope, feeling quite accomplished that I did it that fast.

"Great work youthful Sakura, you tied with Uchiha." He said looking surprised at his stop watch.

"It's what I do." I said as I smirked at Sasuke. It was kind of like, 'haha your not the only one who can climb a rope really fast, mr. perfect.'

"Alright next is Takahashi Yano."

After that he just called the remaining people up to climb the rope before he told us to hit the showers.

_Time skip!_

After we took showers and changed back into our regular clothes we were off to lunch! YAY! My favorite time of day, where we can talk and eat without getting in trouble. hehe. Although I talk AND eat in class and don't get in trouble most of the time, but still!

!TBC.......!

(A/N.) Again sorry it took so long, but I hope that you liked the chap! The next one SHOULD be coming out in about two weeks, maybe sooner, maybe later, depends on how busy I am. Well hope that you all liked it and please stop and leave me a review!!! It makes me really really happy when you do! =D!!!


	4. Pants! Part 2

(A/N.) HELLO!!!! This is a couple days late I know, but it's out!!! And just in time for Christmas!!! So consider this my Christmas present to you all!!! Thank you all so much for the reviews and for adding my story on your story alert and all that stuff!!! It means a lot! Well hope that you all enjoy this chap that I worked really hard on!!! And don't forget to stop and leave me a review PLEASE!!!!! =)

To my reviewers:

BlueSword23: When you said that you didn't like the story anymore I almost had a heart attack. lol. well I'm glad that you LOVE my story now!!! Hope that you like this chap too!!! ENJOY AND THANKS!!!

*******************************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. I don't own any of the lyrics of 'Shake it!' either. ENJOY!

Pants?! (Part 2)

Last time:

After we took showers and changed back into our regular clothes we were off to lunch! YAY! My favorite time of day, where we can talk and eat without getting in trouble. hehe. Although I talk AND eat in class and don't get in trouble most of the time, but still!

This time:

_Sakura's P.O.V._

At lunch we grabbed our food and sat at our usual table next to the Sakura tree. After the incident in gym class Naruto was being teased about his boxers quite a bit, and it didn't help that he was best friend was Sasuke. I almost felt bad for him, well almost. I know I'm mean. Anyway, we were all sitting and eating our lunches, well except Ino because she was flirting with Sai, and just chatting about random things. I then decided to start eating some of Ino's food since she always has good food, and is at the moment talking to Sai and not paying attention.

"Sakura you are such a fatty." Temari said as she watched me eat.

"I am not!" I protested, then stuck another spoon-full of rice in my mouth.

"Yes you are and you know it." She said back.

"So what if I am?" I admitted and, yet again, took another bite.

"Where in the world do you fit it all?" Tenten asked as she shook her head and looked at me stuff my face.

"I'm not all that sure myself." I answered as I stopped for a moment to think.

*sweat drops*

"O....k...... anyway, Ino are you going to have a party for your birthday?" Asked Tenten.

"Huh?" Ino said as she snapped out of her daze.

"ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE A BIG BIRTHDAY PARTY?!" Tenten shouted into Ino's ear, making sure that she heard that time.

"OW! I think I just lost hearing in my left ear." Ino said while holding said ear.

"Well it's not my fault you were off in la la land 'cause you were staring at Sai." Tenten said as she crossed her arms.

"I wasn't staring!" She objected, but her cheeks betrayed her as they turned a deep red color.

"Your right you weren't staring at him." I started.

Everyone started to look at my like I was crazy.

"You weren't staring at him, you were drooling over him." I said, then started to crack up.

"No I wasn't!!!" Ino said as her cheeks tuned an ever deeper shade of red.

"Sure, sure. Oh, and there's drool on the side of your mouth. You might want to clean that." I said with an evil grin.

"What? Where?" She asked as she furiously rubbed at her face.

"HAHAHA!!! Man pig, you really are gullible." I laughed at her.

"Forehead!" She warned me, getting all angry. I just ignored her and continued like nothing happened.

"Well, are you having a party or not?" I asked after my laugh attack.

"As a matter a fact I am, and you're all invited of course." She said with a big grin.

"YAY!!! Party party!" I said as I got up and stated cheering.

"Sakura please sit down." Temari said.

"Yeah, people are looking at you weird." Naruto told me.

"Not as weird as when they were looking at you in gym class." I said with a small chuckle.

"Haha how funny." He said sarcastically.

"I know I'm just that hilarious." I said back, grinning stupidly.

"You are SUCH a dork Sakura, you know that?" Temari told me.

"Yes Temtem, I know." I said with that grin still on my face.

"Crazy." Neji muttered under his breath so no one would hear him, but sadly I did hear him.

"What was that?" I asked, my expression now serious.

"He said you were crazy, and I totally agree with him on that one." Sai said looking up from his work of art.

"Why you...." I said but was, yet again, cut off by the school bell.

'RING'

"Well look at that, Sakura stop trying to beat up Sai or we'll be late for class!" Ino said and dragged me off.

"SAVE ME TEMARI-CHAN!!!!" I yelled as I was dragged away against my will.

"I'm sure you'll be fine! I'll see you in class in a few minutes anyway." She shouted back.

"TEMARI!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled once more, but sadly my pleas were un-answered.

_Normal P.O.V._

"Sai, how do you always manage to be escape her?" Naruto asked.

Sai just shrugged and replied, "I don't know, I guess I'm just lucky."

But little did the others know that Sai had a remote control behind his back. (A/N. Sneaky isn't he?)

"Hn. We all better get to class." Sasuke announced and started to walk in the direction that Ino had dragged Sakura in.

_Sakura's P.O.V._

After being dragged up stairs and through halls, Ino and I finally arrived in History class.

"Geez Ino, when did you get so strong?" I asked while moving my sore shoulder.

"Well, being friends with an inhumanly strong, psychopath, kind of makes you stronger over time." she explained.

"I'm not a psychopath." I said pouting.

"Sure you aren't." She said sarcastically.

"Meanie!" I said, then turned around with my arms crossed.

When I looked up my fake anger vanished and I had a smile on my face. If you're wondering why, it's because of a certain red-head that just stepped through the doors.

"Gaara-chan!!!" I exclaimed happily.

"Hello Sakura." He said plainly.

"Oh, you're almost as mean as Ino." I said, pouting again.

"Hey, I'm not mean." Ino said/shouted, but I ignored her, again.

I mean Ino CAN be quite annoying sometimes and HELLO I was talking to Gaara here. I mean I love Gaara like a little brother since I see and hang out with him every time I go to Temari's house, and on top of that he's pretty hot. Though I would never go out with him for two very good reasons: one- He's like practically my brother! and second- Temari would KILL me!

See two very good reasons why I wouldn't date Gaara. Anyway, back to reality.

"So, what have you been up to today Gaara-chan?" I asked.

"Nothing." He answered coldly.

"Well, I'm having quite a wonderful first day, thank you very much! I'm at the honors table again this year, I'm beating on boys again too, oh and Naruto's pants fell down during gym." I said explaining my day to him.

"Interesting." He said, faking interest.

"Oi! You never change do you panda." I said teasingly.

Now that got his attention.

"I told you DON'T call me Panda!" He almost yelled at me.

"O.k. I'm sorry." I apologized, while doing the puppy dog pout.

"Whatever." He said as he turned around and looked out the window.

"Hey Sakura, are you harassing my baby brother again?" Temari asked as she walked into class with Sasuke behind her.

"No..." I said innocently.

"Sure you're not." She replied sarcastically, as she walked over to me and Gaara.

She stopped for a moment and looked around.

"Who are you looking for Temari?" I asked curiously.

"No one." She answered with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, so it's Shikamaru?" I questioned with a sly grin.

"N-no." She stuttered.

"Whatever you say." I said and turned around, satisfied that I had at least made her really nervous.

"Speak of the devil." I said as I see Shikamaru walk into the room with Asuma right behind him.

"Hello class." Asuma-sensai says.

"Hello." We all reply.

Right now I was sitting next to Temari and Sasuke was to my right and next to him was Gaara and next to Temari was Ino. Then in a table next to ours was, Neji, Kiba, and Shino.

"Will the following students please go to the honors table." He said taking out a sheet of paper.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Temari no Sabaku." He called out our names. I mean who else is there to call?

"And Shikamaru Nara." he finished.

Well, I wasn't really surprised since he was a freakin' genius! But Temari turned red and I mean RED, when she heard his name called out.

"Temari get a hold of yourself and get your stuff." I told her while waving my hand in her face.

"Y-yeah." She said and did as I had said.

**~ At the honors table ~**

The honors table was kind of quiet and boring because; Temari was too nervous to start a conversation, Shikamaru was dozing off while looking at clouds, and Sasuke wasn't one to talk in the first place.

"You guys are so boring! I might as well sit through a normal lecture." I said aggravated.

"Then why don't you? It would save us the trouble of your whinning all the time." Sasuke said looking down at his text book.

"I'm not whining." I said in a whinny voice, hummm....maybe he was right.

"My point exactly." He said, still not looking up.

"Oh, shut up chicken butt head." I said in a harsh whisper so we wouldn't get in trouble.

"Sakura don't start a fight in class I'll help you beat him up later kay?" Temari told me.

"Okay." I agreed with a smile.

"But for now I'm going to look at Gaara!" I said as I turned to the side and stared at said red-head.

"You look like Ino." Sasuke said.

"Well I AM trying to imitate her. Though I don't get why it's so fun for her, it's pretty boring." I said, still having my eyes on Gaara.

"You need to get more in tune with your girl side." Temari said.

"I am in tune with my girl side!" I huffed and stood up, but that wasn't such a good idea considering I sorta tripped on my bookbag strap.

"ouch." Temari said, then pretty much bust out laughing.

"Troublesome women." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

**~End of class~**

'RING'

"Okay, read chapter two for homework tonight and see you all tomorrow." Asuma announced as we all walked to our next class, which happened to be health.

**~ Health Class ~**

Temari, Sasuke, and I actually got to class a bit early and sat in the back near the window. Tenten, Hinata and Naruto were already there as well and waved us over to them.

"Hey, Teme!" Naruto shouted at his best friend.

"I didn't know you guys were in this class too." I said.

"Yeah, we didn't know either." Tenten replied.

"Oh, Tenten we just saw your lover in History class." I said teasingly.

"W-what? N-neji isn't my lover!" She yelled back blushing madly.

"I never said it was Neji." I'm so slick and observant, I so have her on that one.

"B-but..." She stuttered not knowing what to say.

"HAHAHA! I got you there don't I?" I said while laughing.

"Shut-up!" She said, still blushing.

"QUIET!" Yelled the teacher, who had just entered the room.

Everyone shut their mouths and sat down right when they saw how mad Tsunade was.

"Thank you." She said, then cleared her throat and continued to speak. "As you might have already guessed, I am your teacher, Tsunade." she announced.

"Hey, long time no see granny Tsunade." Naruto said waving at her.

I just stared at him with disbelief, who would have thought that Naruto was THAT stupid?

"Naruto!!! WHERE DO YOU GET OFF CALLING ME GRANDMA?!?!" She yelled at him angrily and throw, what looked to be, a VERY big text book at his head.

'BAM'

Yup, the book hit him right on the head.

"Idiot." Sasuke said looking at his now unconscious friend.

"Don't worry about him, he just has a slight concussion. He'll be just fine in a little bit." Tsunade said while looking at Naruto.

That is exactly why I do NOT get on Tsunade-sama's bad side. She is one of my favorite teachers, but also one of the most violent. She looks to be in her early thirty's, but is really much older then that. Heck, she's probably as old as Jiraiya. I sometimes think she has some kind of anti-aging potion. Anyway, Naruto is the only idiot I know that would actually call her old because he's the only idiot who likes to get his butt kicked by an old lady. Please don't tell her I said that by the way, she'd SO murder me.

"Well, now that I'v delt with that, it's time to start class." She said taking out her clip board.

"Will Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Temari no Sabaku, please go to the honors table in the back." She announced.

"Hai." We all replied and did as she said.

**~At the Honors table~**

As we sat at the honors table and just looked through our text books, I decided to rake out my iPod.

"Sakura, how do you never get caught with that thing?" Temari asked as I put my earphones in my ear.

"I'm just sneaky like that." I told her as I looked for a good song to listen to.

"Found it!" I said as I clicked play.

"What song is it now?" Temari asked.

"You'll see." I said as the song started.

"Let's drop!" I said as the song started.

"Oh no, please tell me it isn't what I think it is." Temari said as she watched me start to do a weird dance in my chair.

"Yeah! Come on!" I continued with a smirk. I knew she hated when I sang this song.

"Lord help us all." Temari said putting her head down.

"Shake shake." I whispered.

"I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door. (leave me at the front door.)" I started to sing.

"Your bodies cold, but girl we're getting so warm. And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside. (get inside.) Tonight you're falling in love. (letting go now) This feelings tearing me up. (here we go now)" I continued grinning at Temari's expression, she knew what was coming.

"Well if she does it like this, would you do it like that? Now if she touches like this, would you touch her like that?Now if you moves like this, would you move it like that? Come on! Shake shake shake shake a shake it! Shake shake shake shake a shake it! Shake shake shake shake a shake it! Shake shake shake shake a shake it! Shake shake shake shake a shake it!" I sang as I 'danced' in my chair. This song just gives me so much hype! and it annoys Temari hehe.

**~A few minutes later~**

"Is it over?" Temari asked, still holding her ears.

"Yes, It's over." I said.

"Hallelujah!" Temari cheered.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said.

Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder that kind of freaked me out.

"EEK!" I nearly screamed, almost falling off my seat again.

"Jeez Sakura, It's just me." Tenten said, holding her poor ears.

"Oops! Sorry Tennie!" I apologized.

"So what are you doing here?" Temari asked.

"Oh, I needed help, so Tsunade-sama sent me to you guys." Tenten explained.

"What a lazy old bag." I said under my breath.

"So what do you need help on?" Temari questioned.

"Just some simple stuff." Tenten said ans sat down next to Temari and me.

**~A few minutes after that~**

We had gotten done with helping Tenten a while ago and now, we're just talking and pretty much wasting time. Sasuke had gone to the nurses office with Naruto, since he still had a concusion from earlier.

"I really don't like using purses, I mean why would you need to carry them around when you have pockets." I said, voicing my opinion on purses.

"I know right? But my mom always goes on about how it makes my hips look too big and what not. She said that guys don't like that and I'm like, who cares?" Tenten said.

"Seriousely, like take Shika for example. He dosen't care what's in you pants." Temari said, but then her eyes widened when she realized how it came out.

*insert crazy laughter here*

"HAHAHAHA!!!" Right after she said that sentence, Tenten and I literally fell on the floor laughing.

"That SO didn't come out right." Temari said, turning red at her own mistake.

"That has to be one of the funniest things you have ever said." I managed to get out in between laughs.

"What were you even trying to say?" Tenten asked, still laughing as well.

"I meant to say, 'he doesn't care what pants you wear or what's in your pockets', but it came out way wrong." Temari explained, still very embarrassed.

"HAHA! that was really funny. He doesn't care what's in you pants." I repeated still rolling on the floor laughing.

"It wasn't THAT funny." Temari said getting annoyed by my laughter.

"Sorry, it was just so funny." I said, whipping the tears of laughter from my eyes.

"Sakura." Tenten called.

"Yeah?" I replied waiting for her to continue.

"Shikamaru doesn't care about what's in your pants." Tenten said looking at me.

*insert more laughter*

"HAHAHAHA!!!" and it was back to the floor for me and Tenten.

"Guys!" Temari whined.

What a funny funny health class we had today.

******TBC******

(A/N) HELLO! well hoped that you all liked the chap!!! It took me quite a while to write. so HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! And please please REVIEW!!!!! It makes me SO happy when you do! and happy authors write more!!! =)


	5. Oh, Yeah!

(A/N.) I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! It's been like a month since I updated! or more I'm not sure! But I'm REALLY SORRY!!! I've had a lot of stuff going on, like school and all that jazz. Complicated stuff PLUS I've been getting really bad writers block! it's so annoying!!!!! but enough excuses! Chapter five is FINALLY complete! It took me FOREVER to write, but here it is!!! Hope that you all like it and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!! =)

TO MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS:

BlueSword23: Thank you so much for the review and the fav. author's add! It means a lot. and I'm SO sorry that you had to wait so long for this! Well hope that you enjoy the chap!!! =) oh and happy VERY late holiday's to you!

mistyjet: Glad you liked it! Sorry it took so long to update!!! HOPE YOU STILL READ AND REVIEW MY FIC!!!

7anime7lover7: lol. yeah. =) Thanks so much for the review!!!! Hope that you enjoy this chap and leave a review!!!

________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: No for the hundreth (not reallly) time I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters in this fic! T-T so sad.

"Oh, yeah!"

Last time:

"HAHAHAHA!!!" and it was back to the floor for me and Tenten.

"Guys!" Temari whined.

What a funny, funny health class we had today.

This time:

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

After the little 'insedent' in health class we were off to Art with Anko. Now Anko-sensai can be a little crazy at times, but she's a pretty cool teacher. A thousand times better then Orochimaru that's for sure.

"Sakura!" I heard someone call behind me as I walked to Art with my best bud Temari.

"Huh?" I asked as I turned around.

"Sakura, Temari! Wait up." Matsuri called out to us.

"Hey Matsuri! Long time no see! What's up?" I asked, cheerfully turning around to talk to her.

"I'm fine thanks." she said, smiling, as she caught up to us. " Are you guys heading over to Art?" She asked.

"Yup! We're on our way now." I said just as cheerfully as before.

"Cool. Do you mind if I walk with you guys?" She asked shyly.

"Not at all." I said with a bright smile. "What about to Tem?" I added as I looked to my right where she was standing.

"I don't mind either." She said and then started walking again.

"Is she mad at me?" Matsuri asked, a hint of sadness in her tone.

"No she's just angry 'cause Tenten and I couldn't stop laughing at her in health class." I said. That statement brought back what happened and I couldn't help, but let out a small giggle at the memory.

"Oh, o.k." She said, smiling again. "What happened anyway?" she added as we started to walk again.

"Oh, just a little word mix up, nothing big." I replied, knowing Temari would kill me if I told anyone.

"O.k." She said back, and we walked to Art only making small talk as we went.

**~In Art~**

When Temari, Matsuri and I entered the classroom, almost everyone was already there. Ino was sitting next to Sai, of course, watching him sketch something, Gaara was all emo-ish in the far back corner, Shikamaru was catching some Zs on him desk, and Sasuke was looking as bored as ever at his desk, next to Shikamaru.

"Hey Teamri, you going to go wake up your man?" I asked teasingly.

"No! And he's not my man!." She harshly whispered back, though I could see the red on her cheeks quite clearly.

"Okay, Okay. I was just kidding, no need to bite my head off." I said grinning a little.

"How bout you Matsuri?" I asked turning to her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Are you going to sit with your man Gaara?" I asked, gesturing, with my head, in his direction.

Once she saw who I was talking about she blushed so red, she could rival Hinatas' blush. "N-no, I couldn't." She finally answered, looking in the opposite direction.

"Oh, come on I know you like him. No need to hide things from me." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, but he doesn't like me." She replied sadly.

"You don't know that." I told her. "Just sit with him and see what happens." I added with a huge smile on my face.

I knew from a reliably source, coughTemaricough, that Gaara had a little crush on dear, Matsuri, since last year.

"Are you sure?" She asked, still a little shy.

"Just try it. Right Temari? She should try?" I asked my best friend.

"Try what?" She asked, obviously too busy looking at Shikamaru to pay attention. She always said that he looked cuter while he was sleeping. I didn't pay that much attention too him so who knows.

"To sit next to Gaara." I said with a sigh. "You really shouldn't stare at him with so many people around." I added, shaking my head at her.

"I wasn't staring." She mumbled, blushing again.

"Sure." I said with a grin. "Now back to my question. Should Matsuri try to sit next to Gaara?" I asked, getting back on track.

"Sure, I bet it'll go well." She replied, not as enthusiasticly as I wanted her to sound, but it'll do.

"Really?" Matsuri asked, more excited now.

"Really." Temari reasured her.

"Okay, I'll try." She said, then took a deep breath and was off.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Temari asked me.

"Of course!" I answered cheerfully. "He likes her, and she likes him. It will DEFINITELY work out." I replied confidently.

"I hope so, for Matsuri at least." She said, watching Matsuri talking to her little brother.

"Oh, don't worry so much." I said patting her back.

She just sighed.

"Hey, do you want to go bother Ino and Sia?" I asked all excited again.

"Sure." She answered with an evil grin on her face.

Just as we were about to ruin Inos' flirting the door slammed open.

"Hello Maggots!" Anko yelled as she arrived in the class room.

Everyone raced to their seats and payed attention. Anko wasn't really a teacher to be messed with. She would probably go all phsyco on you.

"Hello Anko-sensai." We all replied in unison.

"As you all should know, this is Art class and I am your teacher, Anko Mitarashi. You can just call me Anko." She said as she stared at us.

"Now, because today is your first day at school I'll give you a relatively easy assignment." She added, as she sat down and put her feet on her desk.

"Since when is anything Anko has us do, _easy_?" I whispered to Temari.

"Good point. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Temari whispered back with a shrug.

"You are all going to draw a picture of your favorite thing that happened this summer." Anko announced.

"Begin! And it better be done byt the end of class." She said a tad threateningly.

That was all anyone needed to get to work.

I took out my little art kit with color pencils and all that jazz, and my sketch book.

"So, what are you going to draw Temari?" I asked her.

"Kankuro flipping off his tube while we were tubing." she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Now that's memorable." I said, laughing a little.

"Yeah." She replied, also laughing. "What about you?" she asked after a small pause.

"Humm.....I'm not sure." I answered with my finger to my chin as I started to think.

"Well you better come up with something fast." Temari warned as she got to work on her drawing.

I siged and looked over at Sasuke.

"Hey, what are you drawing Sasuke?" I asked as tried to take a peek at his drawing.

"When I dunked over Naruto." He replied in his usual flat tone.

"Oh, I remember that! That was so sweet! I especially liked how Narutos' face looked when you did that." I said.

"Yeah. I don't think I'v ever really seen his eyes pop out that far." He said with a small grin.

"For Serious." I agreed.

"And what are you drawing?" He asked, his face back to it's normal blank expression.

"I don't know. I was hoping I could get an idea by asking you, but I still don't know." I said with a heavy sigh.

"Well if you want to finish before class ends you should get started." He replied.

"I know, I know." I said with another sigh.

Then suddenly I had a stroke of genius.

"I got it!" I said a little louder the a whisper.

"What?" Temari and Sasuke both asked.

"That time when we went out to eat at Ebi's." I said.

"Oh, that time were you got all loopy from that Pina Colada?" Asked Temari.

"Yeah, that night was so much fun." I answered with a grin.

"You mean getting drunk is fun?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"I did NOT get drunk! That Pina Colada was virgin! I just got a sugar rush or something." I argued.

"Sure you did." He said.

"You frustrate me." I replied as I glared at him.

"Well, I would have thought that you were drunk. I mean you winked at a random guy in a mustang, you started to play with Sasukes hair in the car, and you started to sing VERY loud and VERY off key on the way home." Temari explained.

"Well, I think the last one is pretty normal for her." Sasuke added with a smirk.

How I hated that smirk.

"True, true." Temari said grinning back.

_'TRAITER!!!!'_ I screamed at her in my head.

"Well, whatever. I'm going to start on my drawing." I said, then turned around and started to draw.

"Good luck, and hurry." Temari said, as she got back to her drawing as well.

I sighed and tried to focus. I wasn't the worlds best artist, but i wasn't the WORST. I was average I guess, not that good and not so bad. Though Temari wasn't that much better and Sasuke....well he's good at like, EVERYTHING so he doesn't count.

I started to draw the table and then the chairs, and finally I drew us. It wasn't the best in the world but it would get me a B at least.

When I was done with my 'work of art' I looked around the class to see what everyone else was doing.

Ino was, of course, trying to flirt with Sai as he drew. But you gotta love her, she goes for what she wants. She's such a girl.

I sighed and looked to where Shikamaru was taking a nap and laughed as he drooled on the desk. On the opposite side of Shikamaru I saw Gaara and Matsuri. They weren't talking, but just drawing in silence. I was glad that Matsuri looked happy and not miserable, as she drew quietly next to Gaara. And Gaara didn't look as stoic as usual. I was actually right and things were going well between the two! Wow, that's a first. Maybe I was some weird genius after all. Hummmm........

Well, after talking to myself and questioning my sanity for a couple of minutes, I decided to look over at what Temari was drawing.

It was actually not that bad, better then anything I've ever seen her draw. Then I looked at Sasuke's, it was really good to say the least. The hoop and the back round were very detaled, and even Naruto's hair looked perfect.

"Man Sasuke, you can draw!" I whispered in aw.

He just smirked and kept drawing.

Grr.

"What do you think of mine Sakura?" Temari asked holding up her almost completed art work.

"It's better the your other drawings, thought that's not really saying much." I replied teasingly.

"Jerk face!" She said sticking her tongue out at me.

I giggled then added, "Just stating the truth blondie."

She laughed too, "Dork." she said shaking her head, then went back to work.

_**Some Time Later.......**_

***********************************

A while later and the bell rang, signalling it was time for us to go to our next class.

"Alright, times up! Hand in your drawings on your way out!" Shouted Anko, as we all filed out of the class room.

I put my drawing at the slowly growing pile of papers and left the class with Temari and Sasuke.

"Now it's off to music! Don't you just love to hear me sing?" I asked them happily.

"NO!" They answered quickly.

"Oh, you guys are so cruel." I shouted back, faking tears.

_**In Music Class **_

When we finally arrived on music class, almost everyone was already there again. Man, was it because it was the first day at school that everyone was actually getting to class on time? Usually people would either come last minute or be late, but whatever, don't really care just something I thought was weird.

"It's finally the last class of the day!" I stated as I walked over to an empty seat.

"For serious, I thought today would never end." Temari added, taking a seat next to me.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said as he also sat down.

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius?" I asked him bluntly.

He looked at me with a bit of confusion in his dark eyes.

"I mean all you ever say is, 'Hn', or just mumble one syllable words, well other then when you're threatening Naruto, but still. I thought that your vocabulary would have been...well....bigger." I finished.

"What do you expect me to do? Read the dictionary all day?" He asked in a clear voice, just so he'd prove my last statement wrong.

"Well, what else would you do?" I countered. He hated when I inplied that he had no social life, which I knew he did.

*glare*

That's pretty much all I got from him after that statement.

"Anyway.....you going to dazzle us with another piano piece this year Sakura?" Temari asked, changing the subject and breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure. Depends on whether Kurina-sensai want's me to." I shrugged then added, "And if I'm not too lazy to learn it."

"That's true." She replied with a small giggle.

"Hey, I'm surprise you haven't gotten all crazy 'cause Shikamaru's here." I told her.

"What? Where?" She asked, looking around.

"By the window." I answered.

"Oh." She said when she spotted him, blushing as she saw him.

"Okay, never mind about the whole, 'not getting all crazy thing." I said, shaking my head.

"Oh, be quiet." She said with a huff.

"Alright, alright. I was just joking. Take it easy there Tem." I said, still a little teasing.

*glare*

What is this glare at Sakura day?

"Hey guys!" Said Ino as she rushed over to us with Hinata and Tenten at her side.

"Yo pig, what's up?" I asked, smiling, as I totally forgot the whole glaring thing.

"Nothing much forehead." She replied, returning the smile.

"How's the flirting with Sai going?" I asked with a smirk.

She blushed a little then answered. "Th-that's none of your business." then she turned away from me.

Temari and I laughed then I looked over to Tenten.

"Hey, Tenten. I was wondering what you were going to play for the music concert this year?" I asked curiously.

"I think I'll play the guitar again." She answered, still thinking about it.

"Cool." I said.

"Why'd you want to know?" She asked.

"Just wondering." I answered with a shrug.

"Well, I'm going to sing again." Ino chimed in.

I grimaced at her statement a bit. It's not that she was horrible or anything, it's just that she wasn't the bast singer in the world.

"Oh, that's...great." I said a little strained.

"Yeah I know!" She said excitedly, not noticing the strain in my voice at all. God bless these blonds.

I looked over at the others and they had almost the same expression I did, except Sasuke of course.

"I'v gotten better though, do you want to hear?" She asked, taking a deep breath.

"No!"I said, putting my hand over her mouth.

"Why?" She mumbled under my hand.

"Well, because you wouldn't want to ruin it for us would you? It would be so much better if we heard it at the concert for the first time." I told her, as I let my hand fall back to my side.

"Oh. okay." She said, nobbing her head in understanding.

I sighed in relief and sat back down.

"Kurina-sensai is on her way." Kiba announced as he got to class and sat down in a desk.

"We'll talk more after class chicas." I said.

"Sure." Tenten said, then the three of them walked over to a desk with three empty chairs.

Right when everyone got seated, Kurina-sensai walked into class.

"Good afternoon class." She said with a friendly smile.

"Good afternoon Kurina-sensai." We all replied.

"In music class, we will learn how to read music and hopefully have you all playing an instrument." She explained.

"Now, today we will be talking about....."She went on, but I didn't pay much attention after that.

"Hey, what are you going to play Temari?" I asked her.

"Probaly the flut again." She answered, taking down a few noted here and there.

_'I'll probably need to copy those later.'_ I thought as I watched her write stuff down.

"Coolerz!" I said with a grin. "What about you Sasuke?" I asked, turning to face him now.

"Guitar." He replied plainly.

"Okay." I said, then just stared out the window at the bright blue sky.

It was a very nice day. A day that you would be outside playing around with your friends. But sadly we were in here.

I sighed for the tenth time today and turned around to listen to Kurina-sensai's lecture.

_**After class **_

When class was finally over it was the end of school, YAY!!!!

As soon as the bell rang I dragged Temari out the door, running as fast as I could, to the locker room.

"School's over! Thank God!" I cheered as we reached our destination.

"Yes, but now we have practice miss Captain." Temari said with a grin.

"Yeah I know, but I like practice it's fun!" I said with a huge grin om my face.

"Whatever you say, just get changed." She said as she walked to her locker.

When I was finished changing Tenten, Ino, and Hinata came in.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked them.

"We walked instead of running through the halls like a crazy person." Tenten sated.

"Oh, okay then. And for the record I'm not crazy, just very excited." I said matter a factly.

"Sure, sure." Ino said, waving her hand at me as she walked to her locker.

Soon after that, more girls started to come into the locker room to get ready. Matsuri was there, as expected, and Kin was there too.

As I looked at the girls, I already knew who the starting six would possibly be.

Me, _**'well duh!'**_,(a/n. That was Saukur's inner by the way, whenever she speaks it's in bold italics) Temari, Tenten, Ino, '_surprising I know, but she wasn't half bad.'_Hinata, _'Don't underestimate the shy girls.'_, and probably Kin, but maybe Matsuri.

"Alright girls." Temari said. "Coach Shizune wants us in the gym A.S.A.P." She announced.

"Hai!" All the girls replied as they started to file out of the locker room and into the gym.

_**In The Gym **_

When we made it to the gym, Shizune was already there waiting for us.

"Hello girls." She greeted us.

"Hello." was our response.

"Today, we are mostly going yo work on the basics of bumping, setting, and spiking. Nothing major or too hard." Shizune announced.

"The captains, Sakura and Temari," She said pointing to us. "Will lead you in your stretches and a couple of drills."

"Hai!" All the girls replied.

While we were stretching, from the corner of my eye, I saw the cheerleaders coming in.

I groaned.

Why must be tortured like this?

I didn't really have a problem with the cheerleaders in general, just their captain and her cronies.

"Well, If it isn't the whimpy volleyball team." Snickered, said captain.

"Hello to you too witch." I snapped back.

If you hadn't figured it out by now, the evil cheer-leading captain was none other then-

"Look who's talking freak." She said back.

"Will you shut up for once Karin?" Temari said.

Yup, It's Karin.

"Enough!" Shizune said, interrupting our little 'greeting'.

"Gomen, Shizune-sensai." I replied, glaring at Karin.

"It's fine, just get back to stretching. Oh, and try not to interrupt our practice again Karin.

"Hai." She mummbled, then turned back to her team.

"I REALLY don't like her." I whispered to Temari as we finished up stretches.

"Oh, I think that most of us do." Temari whispered back.

_**A little while later...**_

We were working on our spiking drills. Temari and I were doing setting for the other girls. When the others had a water brake, we started to set for each other so that we would get some practice in as well.

"Okay Tem Tem, I'm ready." I told her as I waited for the set.

"Here it comes." She said setting the ball to me.

I jumped up and right when I was going to spike the ball down on the court, I saw Karin stepping unto the volleyball court. So, I redirected my spike at her fat head.

"KYA!" I said as I hit the ball with all my strength.

"OW!" Karin cried out as it made contact with the back of her head.

Right on target!

_**'Oh, yeah!'**_

"Who hit that ball?" Karin said, furiously turning to us.

"Oops." I said trying to contain my laughter, as were the other girls.

"You." She said, glaring daggers at me. "You'll pay for this."

"Sure, sure." I said waving her off, still giggling madly.

She growled at me, then went back to her cheerleading-ness.

"Nice spike Sakura." Temari said giving me a high-five.

"I know. It as perfect." I said laughing again.

The rest of practice was mostly uneventful, but we had a few more balls fly over to the cheerleaders, this time by accident though. We finished up practice and we all said our good-bye's and went home.

We had quite an 'interesting' first day at school.

~**TBC~**

(A/N.) We're finally through the first day!!! YAY!!!! lol. It took WAY longer then I was planing for it to take, but what can you do? The next days won't be as long though. =) well, hope that you all like it!!! and again, SUPER SORRY!!!! for not updating sooner!!!! PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!! Until next time!!!! (which will hopefully be relativly soon!) =D


	6. Are You For Serious!

(A/N) Oh, I'm REALLY sorry this came out so late guys!!! Life is just.....hard and VERY busy sometimes so it's REALLY difficult to get the time that I need to write this, but don't worry I'm not going to drop this fic and I WILL try VERY hard to get these chapters out sooner and to make them really good. SO please keep reading this and reviewing. It helps me do things faster!!!!

**To my WONDERFULLY WONDERFUL reviewers:**

BlueSword23: Thank you for the review! And I'm SUPER SUPER sorry that i didn't update sooner!! I PROMISE that next time it'll be sooner!!!!! Enjoy the chap and REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

darkLOVER NInja: Aww thanks for the cookie! =) *gives you a brownie and hugs you back* And I know, I LOVED writing that part it was super funny. hehe. =) well I'm glad that you like it! and I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner! Life gets in the way, you know? Well thanks for the review!!!! It means a lot!!! Please keep reading and reviewing!!!! =)

7anime7lover7: lol. Well I suck at drawing too. =) lol. And thanks for reviewing!!! I'm glad that you like it!!!! =) and yes, the karin bashing is something I just LOVE to do. hehe. =) REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

P.S.

Check out, Mrs. Satu Uzamaki's fic, 'New Twins In Konoha. It's quite interesting and it gets a lot better. =)

__________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: No I DO NOT own Naruto. None of the characters are mine either, just to plot. =)

**Are You For Serious?!**

**Last time:**

****************

The rest of practice was mostly uneventful, but we had a few more balls fly over to the cheerleaders, this time by accident though. We finished up practice and we all said our good-bye's and went home.

We had quite an 'interesting' first day at school.

**This time:****  
*******************

_**At Sakura's house**_

I got home from school at 4:20 P.M. and went into the kitchen to say hello to my mom. My dad was on a business trip until next month so he wasn't home.

"Hey mom." I said walking into the kitchen with a smile on my face.

"Hey, honey, how was school?" She asked as she looked up from the vegetables she was cutting, and smiled at me.

"It was great! I can't wait for tomorrow!" I said cheerfully. I was probably one of the first kids in the world to say that I was looking forward to school. But I mean, can you blame me? All my friends are there and it's fun!

"That's wonderful sweetie." My mother answered, still cutting up vegetables.

"I'm going to head upstairs to get some stuff done for school." I told her as I grabbed a little bowl of grapes and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll call you when dinners ready." She said as I started up the stairs.

"Kay." I replied.

I went up to my room and turned on my laptop as soon as I got in. I took my shoes off and put them in my closet and put my dirty gym clothes into my laundry basket. I then sat on my bed with my laptop on my lap. As soon as I opened my e-mail and IM page, I got a message from Temari.

_**CrazyFanLady11 **_**has sent you a message:**

Hey, girl! What's up?

I looked at her name and laughed. Yes, she was crazy indeed. I don't know why she likes fans so much. I shrugged.

(Now it's just going to go into IM's, not really anyone's P.O.V.)

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17**_**: **The ceiling. =)

_**CrazyFanLady11:**_Haha. Very funny. =P What are you doin?

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17**_**:**Just about to check my e-mail and talkin to this crazy lady I call my best friends. =D you?

_**CrazyFanLady11**_**:**I'm just on my room passing the time talking to this incredibly strange person with wacky pink hair.

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17**_: Touche.

_**CrazyFanLady11**_**:** Oh, yeah! I'm good.

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17**_**:** Yeah yeah. So whens our first game?

_**CrazyFanLady11**_**:** In two weeks.

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17**_**:** That soon?

_**CrazyFanLady11**_**:** Yeah. They're starting the games earlier because state is going to be a week early.

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17**_**:** why?

_**CrazyFanLady11**_**:** I have no idea.

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17**_**:**Wow, Temari. You're just full of valuable information.

_**CrazyFanLady11**_**:**Well sorry I don't know everything, Sakura.

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17**_**:**It's o.k. I forgive you. =) Btw do you think you and Shika will get any where this year?" ;)

_**CrazyFanLady11:**_SAKURA!!! My brother's in my room!!!

_**CrazyFanLady11: **_SHUT

_**CrazyFanLady11: **_UP!!!!!

_**CrazyFanLady11:**_ !!!!!!!

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17:**_ O.k. o.k. My bad. I'll be quiet.

_**CrazyFanLady11:**_ Thank you.

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17:**_ So do you think you and S.R. will go out this year?

_**CrazyFanLady11:**_SAKURA MARI HARUNO!!!!

_**CrazyFanLady11: **_SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!!!!

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17:**_ Alright, alright. I won't say anything at all.

_**CrazyFanLady11:**_ You better!!!

_**CherryBlosomsRock!17:**_ whdjgijdkvbtch

_**CrazyFanLady11: **_what?!

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17:**_ Oh, nothing. =D

_**PrettyInPurple08 **_**Has signed into this chat.**

_**PrettyInPurple08: **_Hey girls!

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17: **_Yo!

_**CrazyFanLady11:**_ Hey.

_**PrettyInPurple08:**_What's up chikas?

_**CrazyFanLady11:**_Nothing really, just talkin to the pink haired wacko.

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17:**_ The roof the roof the rook is on fire.

_**PrettyInPurple08**_: 0_o Huh?

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17:**_You said, 'what's up.' so I said the roof and then that song popped into my head. It's quite simple Ino darling.

_**CrazyFanLady11:**_ See. Told you she was a wacko. =)

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17:**_ Am not! well..........not THAT much, but maybe a tad.

_**PrettyInPurple08:**_ Try a LOT!

_**CherryBlossomsRock: **_HEY! That's mean. =(

"Sakura! Dinners ready!" My mom called up.

"Coming!" I replied.

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17: **_Sorry to cut our conversation short, but I have to go down stairs for dinner. So I'll talk to you later piggy, weirdo.

_**PrettyInPurple08:**_ Later forehead. =)

_**CrazyFanLady11:**_ttyl crazy!

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17 **_**has logged out of chat**

I closed my IM window and jumped off my bed. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where my mom was.

"Sakura can you set the table?" She asked as she started to but food on plates.

"Sure." I said, as i grabbed forks, knives, and spoons to put on the table.

I filled two cups with water and placed them on the table as well.

"Alright, have a seat Sakura." My mother said, bringing the plates over to the table.

"Hai" I answered and sat downs.

We ate dinner in a comfortable silence and had some chit-chat here and there. Just the usual dinner conversations.

After dinner, I thanked me mom for the food and went back upstairs to my room. When I got back on the computer, I noticed that Sasuke and Naruto were on.

_**RamenRulesAll14**_** has sent you a message**

_**RamenRulesAll14:**_Sakura-chan!!!!!

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17:**_Hello to you too, Naruto.

_**RamenRulesAll14:**_Teme is being mean to me.

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17:**_Naruto, what am I going to do about that? I'm not your mother! Take care of your own problems.

_**RamenRulesAll14:**_But Sakura!

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17:**_ No buts! It can't be that bad.

_**RamenRulesAll14:**_ But he said really really mean things. =(

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17:**_ like.....

_**RamenRulesAll14:**_He called me stupid and then he...he...he dissed RAMEN!!!! Can you believe that?!?!

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17:**_ Oh, no. How could he do such a thing?

_**RamenRulesAll14: **_I know right?

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17: **_that was sarcasm, Naruto. Anyway, you'll live. I don't have to say anything to him.

_**DarkUchiha35:**_Hn.

_**RamenRulesAll14: **_Teme!

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17:**_Sasu!

_**DarkUchiha35: **_Hn.

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17: **_Oh my shimmies!!! Can you say something else for once?! It' really annoying when you just 'hn' all the time.

_**DarkUchiha35:**_Hn.

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17:**_ Oh, I can just see the smirk on you face! Makes me want to wipe that smirk right off.

_**RamenRulesAll14: **_Now, now, Sakura-chan. Violence won't solve anything.

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17: **_Yeah, but it sure make me feel a lot better!!! And since when were you such a passifist?

_**RamenRulesAll14:**_ Since I felt like being one. =P

_**DarkUchiha35:**_ Moron.

_**RamenRulesAll14: **_Idiot!

_**DarkUchiha35:**_ Stupid.

_**RamenRulesAll14: **_Teme!!!

_**DarkUchiha35: **_Dobe.

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17:**_ Will you two give it a rest? You're giving me a head ache and I can't ever hear you.

_**RamenRulesAll14: **_Sorry Sakura

_**DarkUchiha35:**_Hn.

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17: **_Uggg!!! You frustrate me to a point that no one else can Uchiha. You make it seem like I'm always PMSing!!!

_***silence in the IM chat room***_

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17:**_ Well if your both not going to say anything I'm leaving. Good-bye and good-night!

_**CherryBlossomsRock!17**_** has logged out**

_**DarkUchiha35**_** and**_** RamenRulesAll14**_**are still in a speechless sense of shock.**

_'Those idiots!'_ I screamed in my head in frustration.

I turned off my laptop and decided to go to bed early. Maybe I'll actually wake up on time tomorrow.

**The next day!**

_**'BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!!!'**_

My alarm clock went off at 6:30 A.M. that morning. I groaned and hit my clock with my fist.

_**'SMASH!'**_

Woops! Too much strength in that one. My mom isn't going to be too happy about me needing a new alarm clock.

I got out of bed and went into my bathroom. I took a qick shower and got dressed in my favorite pair of olive green cargo shorts and a dark pink shirt that said 'Peace, love, and rock and roll,' on it.

I grabed my phone from my night stand and ran down to the kitchen for breakfast. My mom was already there drinking coffee and reading a magazine.

"Morning mom! I said as I walked to one of the cabinets to get a bowl.

"Good morning Sakura." She said, smiling at me.

I grabbed my favorite cereal, Cinnamon toast crunch, and poured it into my bowl. I grabbed a spoon and the milk from the fridg. I poured the milk into the bowl and proceeded to sit down and eat breakfast.

When I was done, I put my bowl and spoon in the sink and went to brush my teeth. This is getting really boring isn't it? Well I know! My mornings are always the same. Get up, get dressed, eat, brush teeth, and leave. That's about it. Oh well, hopefully things at scho-

"SAKURA!!!!!!"

Wow. So maybe my morning wasn't going to be all that dull.

"SAKURA!!!!"

That voice is so unbelievably annoying. Oh no, It can't be.

"OI, FOREHEAD LISTEN TO ME!!!!!"

Yup, it is.

"Ino-pig?! What the heck are you doing in MY house at SEVEN in the morning?!?!" I shouted at her.

"Dang! Well aren't you cranky when you wake up? And look at your hair! Oh, it's such a disaster when you don't brush it." Ino said being all, well Ino-ish."

"I DID brush it!" I told her. She's really annoying sometimes.

"Oh, well then it looks just fine." She said with a grin and a nervous smile.

"Why are you here?" I asked her, getting back on track.

"Oh, right! Well I have REALLY big news!" She said, getting all cheery.

"Couldn't this have waited until school?" I asked her.

"Well, NO! I mean you always get to school late or a few minutes before the bell rings! And I just COULDN'T wait that long to tell you! And you know how you always start talking to other people and you always come to me last? By the time that happened we would have already been called in and I wouldn't have ahd the chance to tell you my news! So I decided that I'd come over and-"

"Get to the point!!!!" Man, she frustrates me sometimes.

"O.k. o.k. sheesh! Cranky much?"

'_she's just dense, Sakura. She doesn't deserve to die.'_ I told myselfe over and over again.

"Anyway, my great news was that....that..." She started, ans then it looked like she started to day dream.

"THAT?" She was really pissing me off.

"Sia asked me to be his girlfriend!!!!!!" She shouted as she started to jump up and down.

"He wah?" I asked in shock. Sia ACTUALLY asked her to be his girlfriend? But it was only the second day of school!!!

"He asked me to be his girl friend!!!!" She repeated happily.

"How? When?" So many questions, so many questions.

"This morning!!! He was IMing me last night and told me to meet him at 6:30 A.M. in front of school! So I did, and when he got there he asked me to be his girl friend!!!!" She explained with that same shine in her eyes.

"And you ran all the way from school to my house to tell me?" I asked.

"Yes!" She said, but I'm not that sure that she was really paying attention to me.

"Well, since you're here, and still day dreaming, you wanna walk BACK to school with me?" I asked her, not really expecting her to answer.

"...." she didn't.

"Well alrighty then. I'll just go get my things and jump off a cliff, and we can go to school." I said.

"...." still nothing.

*sigh* she's so hopeless sometimes. I shook my head and grabbed my stuff as I said good-bye to my mom and dragged Ino out the door with me.

_**At School**_

Ino and I made it to school at 7:30. We were early.

There were only a few people there and only Sasuke and Sai were under our Sakura tree, and I think I caught a gimps of Naruto on one of the branches.

"Sai-kun!!!" Ino shouted, running from her spot next to me.

I sighed again and just followed after her.

"Hey, Ino." He greeted her.

"Morning!" I said to all three boys.

'_**CRASH'**_

"M-morning Sakura!" Naruto said after falling out of the tree. He must have been asleep or something.

Sasuke said a quick 'morning' and went back to closing his eyes and leaning on the tree.

Sai was to absorbed in talking to Ino that he didn't even bother insulting my, which I didn't mind, but it made me feel ignored.

I pouted as I sat at one of the benches next to where Naruto and Sasuke were.

"So how long have you guys been her?" I asked casually.

"Not long, but Teme has been here since seven." Naruto said, in his usual cheerful voice.

"Why were you here so early, Sasuke? Don't you sleep?" I asked him.

"Sai called me." Was all he said before going silent again.

"Oh, so he must have called Sasuke to tell him that he asked Ino out, just like Ino ran to my house to tell me." I concluded.

"WHAT?! Ino and Sai are going out?!?! Since when?" Asked a very surprised Naruto.

"You mean you didn't know?" I asked.

"No!" He shouted back.

"And you've been sitting here with Sasuke and Sai? They didn't tell you?" Makes sense that they didn't tell him, though. He would have shouted it to the whole world, like he is right now.

"No! They're such lously friends." He huffed while crossing his arms.

"Hey, Sakura!" I heard a loud voice call.

"Hey, Temari!" I shouted back.

"Why are you here so early?" She asked as she walked closer.

"Ino barged into my house to tell me that her and Sai are going out now." I explained simpley.

"Oh, alright." She said, then stopped and continued. "WHAT?" she yelled in surprise.

Yup, I was expecting that.

"Yeah, he asked her to be his girlfriend this morning." I stated.

"Wow." Was all she said.

"Yeah, I felt the same way." I replied.

We sat there just randomly talking about things with Naruto, who was still mad at Sasuke and Sai for not telling him. We even started to make plans for the weekend, with other included of course. Going to the beach with only Naruto was NEVER a good idea. He'd get so hyper and you'd be the only one there to entertain him. I shivered at the thought.

"How about we go to the beach?" Temari suggested.

"Oh, that would be so coolerz!!!" I said.

"Yeah what she said." Naruto agreed,

"They said it would probably be sunny, so it should be fun." Temari continued.

"You come up with the greatest ideas Tem Tem!" I said jumping up and down like a little kid. It will be SO much fun!!

"It's a gift." She said with a grin.

"Hey guys!"

We all turned our heads at the sound of the voice getting closer.

It was Tenten, Hinata and Neji.

"Hey Ten, Hina, Neji." I said with a smile.

"Why are you here so early, Sakura?" Tenten asked me.

Was it really such a surprise that I was early?!

"Oh no reason! Ino just barged into my house to tell me her and Sai are going out now." I said blankly. This story is getting way old.

"WHAT?!?!" She yelled.

This was going to be one long day of explanations.

*sigh*

**~TBC~**

(A/N.) O.k. so it's kinda short, but don't worry the next chapter WILL be longer and come out in two weeks! For sure!!! so until then, PLEASE read and review!!!! =) I really appreciate it when you do!!!!


	7. Plans and the Unexpected!

**(A.N.)** HELLO!!!! I have done it! I have updated when I said I would updated!!!! Be proud! =) Well, it's like a day late, but that's alright!!! I said tow weeks and I did it in two weeks!!!!! Anyway, I hope that you all like this chapter. It took me FOREVER to write and a whole lot of effort!!! So, ENJOY and R&R!!!!!!

**To my reviewers!!!!!: **

ssraja 10: Thank you! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!!

Mistyjet: Thanks! Hope that you like this chapter!

BlueSword23: Thank you! I'm glad that you liked it! and see I DID updated! YAY! =) And I will, just wait and see! Enjoy!

7anime7lover7: lol. thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Hope that you like this chapter too! =)

!#$%^&*(*&^%$##$%^&

My Must reads!!!!:

O.k. people these are my must reads.

'Life is lovelier the second time around'. by: Destenyne. SUPER funny story.

'Puzzle called war.' by: Smilez Peepz.

And 'New twin in Konoha.' by: Sakura Sasuke 4 ever. (the link to her story is in one of her reviews)

That's all for now! READ!!!!!

!#$%^&*()&^%$#!#$%^&**&^%$#

Disclaimer: No, I sadly do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke and Sakura would live happily ever after and have a million little Uchiha babies. =)

Plans and The Unexpected!

**Last time:**

******************

"Why are you here s early, Sakura?" Tenten asked.

Was it really such a surprise that I was early?!

"Oh, no reason. Ino just barged into my house to tell me her and Sai are going out now." I said blankly. This story is getting way old.

"WHAT?!" she yelled.

This was going to be a long day of explanations.

*sigh*

**This time:**

******************

After Tenten got over the shock and I explained everything that happened to her and Hinata, it was time for us to go to class.

"Temari and I will talk to you guys later. We have some plans for this weekend." I said as I ran to Math with Temari, Sasuke and Naruto following close behind.

**In Math class**

Temari, Sasuke, and I took our seats at the honors table and took out our stuff.

"Hey, Sasuke?" I called him.

"Hn?" He replied.

"Has Naruto told you about our plans for this weekend?" I asked him.

"Yes, the beach right?" he said.

"Yup!" I said with a grin. "So, can you come?"

"Yeah, I guess." He answered monotonously.

"That's great!!! Oh, can you bring chips or something? We're planing to have like a little picnic there." I said smiling happily.

"Why do I have to bring chips?" He said.

"Because I'm asking you to." I answered. "Plus everyone is going to bring a little something, and your little something just happened to be chips." I added with a shrug.

"Well, whatever." He replied.

I rolled my eyes and then faced Temari.

"So, what are you gonna bring Tem?" I asked her.

"Probably cookies." She said.

"Oh, sounds yummy!!!!" I said all excited. "But don't burn them." I added with a teasing smirk.

"Haha so funny. Just 'cause I did it ONCE by accident, you'll never let it go will you?" She asked as she sighed.

"Nop!" I answered.

"Well, don't worry I won't burn anything." She said.

"Good!" I said with a huge grin. "I shall bake brownies and they shall tasteth delicious!!!!.........eht." I proclaimed with one of my fists in the air.

"Alright, whatever you sayeth." She said as we both laughed.

The door opened then and Kakashi-sensai came in.

"Hello class." He greeted.

"Hello." We all replied.

_**later!**_

Math class went smoothly. Naruto came over a few time for help and we talked about our plans for the beach a little. He was going to bring, of course, Ramen. He also agreed to bring all the bowls and utensils to eat it with.

Science went the same as well. Orochimaru was being his usual creepy, gay self and harassed Sasuke to no end. Hinata, Tenten, Temari and I just sat there and laughed. I mean you had to feel some sympathy for Sasuke, but it was still hilarious!!! I mean who wouldn't laugh at they're stoic friend being harassed by your gay Science teacher? The answer is no one! Well, except for the person being harassed, but other then that no.

In English class it was pretty boring and pretty annoying with Ino and Sai being all lovey dovey. They were sitting next to each other and flirting all through class. Talk about PDA. She didn't even pay attention to me when I was trying to tell her about our plans for the beach. But oh well, I guess I'll have to tell her at lunch time. Naruto was making fun of Jiraiya who was gathering information from Sai and Ino on 'young love' for his next book. Naruto said he was a dirty old perv who writes sucky novels. Jiraiya snapped and started to argue with him in the middle of class. It was pretty funny until the principal came in because we were being too loud. That wasn't too good. But he let all of us off the hook as long as we didn't get loud again.

_**P.E.**_

P.E. was interesting-ish. We got paired up by two's and we had a three legged race. It was boys vs. girls and the first round was me and Temari against Neji and Lee.

"Now my youthful friend, Neji, and I will youthfully beat you two youthful young flowers!" Lee proclaimed as he got ready to run.

"As if bushy brows." Teamri said.

"Don't let Haruno slow you down." Neji said.

"Like I'd ever slow anyone down Hyuuga. You should know better then anyone how fast I am." I said.

"That was just a one time thing." He seathed back.

"Sure, sure." I said with a smirk.

"Now, my youthful students run your hardest!" Gai said.

"Yes, Gai-sensai!" Lee exclaimed.

"On my mark, get set, YOUTH!!!!" He shouted as we took off up the track.

Temari and I were in perfect sync. Lee and Neji however tripped over each others feet.

"Need help there Neji?" I yelled over my shoulder at him.

"Get up Lee!" He shouted and started to run after them.

"Too slow!" Teamri and I said as we crossed the finish line.

"Our youthful winners are SAKURA AND TEMARI!!!!" Gai exclaimed.

"What was that about a one time thing?" I asked him.

He didn't answer and just walked away.

"Oh, yeah! We rock!" I said giving Temari a high-five.

The others went and some of the girls started to lose, but then boys lost too. Temari and I won everyone we went against and made it to the last round.

"Alright, it's been a hard and long thee legged race championship! Now, we have the final youthful participants. Youthful Sakura and Temari vs. Sasuke and Naruto." he announced.

"Ready to lose Sasuke?" I asked.

"Hn." was all he said back.

"On my mark, get set....YOUTH!!!!" He shouted and we were off.

Temari and I were once again in perfect sync, but so were Sasuke and Naruto. We were neck and neck the whole time.

When we got close to the finish line Temari and I picked up some speed and crossed the line not even a second before Sasuke and Naruto. After we crossed it I was about to celebrate our victory with I forgot I was tied to Temari. Well let's just say I tipped and landed on someone. Someone who wasn't Temari. Someone who wasn't a girl. Someone named Sasuke Uchiha.

*BLUSH*

We landed in a very awkward position. I was on top of him and my right hand was on his chest. One of my legs was in between his and the other was on the left side of his left leg. His hand somehow ended up on my waist and his other hand next to my free hand, and that's still not the worst part. My face was a mere inch from his. If I even breathed too hard our lips would touch. And on top of all that the WHOLE P.E. class was staring at us! I could just feel all their eyes on us. I was still looking down into deep pools of onyx and for some reason I forgot about all the stairs that we were getting and I just couldn't look away. Those eyes melted me and kept me glued to them like nothing else mattered. They were like a magnet drawing me close and closer without me noticing........

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

Sakura and Temari crossed the line at almost the same time Naruto and I did, but just a little bit ahead. I was getting a little angry at our defeat when suddenly someone fell on top of me. I was surprised because it wasn't the idiot Naruto who fell on top of me. It wasn't Temari and it wasn't a fan girl jumping me. It was a pink haired girl, and the only pink haired girl I know is Sakura Haruno. She ended up on top of me with one of her tiny hands on my chest. One of her legs was in between mine and the other was on the left side of my left leg. My hand ended up on her waist, I guess, because I must have tried to catch her and failed. My free hand rested next to her other hand, and the worst part of all was that her face was but an inch away from mine. If i wasn't an Uchiha I would have blushed tomato red, which she was doing.

I was afraid to breath for fear of moving too much and accidentally kissing her. Many people in class where staring at the scene as we just lay there. I was about to lift us both up, when I looked into her eyes. Those deep and endless emerald green eyes. She was looking at me so intently, with almost a piercing gaze. Her eyes captured me in a way I never thought they could. I was completely frozen just looking into their depths. I suddenly noticed that she was getting dangerously close, but strangely enough, I didn't care. I just kept stairing at her as she got closer and closer.......

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

Our lips were about to touch when.....

"Get your hands off MY Sasuke-kun, Haruno!" Said an enraged Karin.

I immediately snapped out of my trance and realized what I was doing. I looked down at Sasuke and blushed, getting off of him quickly.

"First off it was just an accident! Second of all he's NOT yours, and Third I wasn't even doing anything!" I screamed at Karin.

"Well it looked like something to me!" She shouted back.

"Well it wasn't! You got that you freakin' retard?!" I yelled.

"How dare you talk to me like that?! Sasuke-kun did you hear what she said to me?" She said looking over at Sasuke.

"It's true. She wasn't doing anything. It was just an accident. Now go away." He said coldly.

Karin was shocked.

"See, even Sasuke knows it was an accident, now go!" I said.

"Fine." She said and stomped off.

"Sorry, bout that Sasuke." I said, scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Hn. It was just an accident." He said, then just walked off.

"What's up with him?" Asked Temari.

"I have no idea." I said.

"Well, even if it was an accident. It really did look like you were going to kiss him." Commented Temari.

"Me kiss Sasuke? You must be kidding. He's just my best friend." I said, but then blushed at the thought of what would have happened if Karin haden't stopped her.....

_**After P.E.**_

After P.E. it was FINALLY time for lunch. I grabbed Temari and ran out of the girls locker room and sped off towards our lunch table.

_**Outside at the picnic tables **_

"Sakura I think you dislocated my shoulder." Temari complained as I let go of her.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be fine." I said sitting down.

"Well, you didn't get your arm almost ripped out!!!" She shouted at me.

"You'll live." I told her.

"whatever, so what was all the rush about that I almost lost my arm?" She asked as she sat down next to me.

"Well, I just wanted to be here before everyone else so that I could tell the others about the beach." I said simply with a grin on my face.

"That's it?" Temari asked.

"Well, duh! What else would I want to tell them?" I said.

"You did have to rush over like that!!" Temari yelled at me, causing people to look at us.

"Temari, dear, people are stairing at you like your crazy." I told her.

"I don't care!" She yelled at me again.

"Okay, but if people start asking me if you have mental problems and I say yes, don't say I didn't warn you." I told her.

"What are you guys fighting about now?" Tenten asked as she got to the table with tho other behind her.

"Where arguing about Temari's sanity." I said.

"Oh, well we all know that she's crazy, so that's not much of an argument." Tenten sitting down.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said as he sighed and sat next to Temari. Sasuke was behind him and he sat next to me. I blushed a bit, but hid it and continued with the conversation.

"I am NOT crazy!" She yelled.

"Sure your not." Kiba said.

She just growled and crossed her arms over her chest in defeat.

"Anyway, I have something to tell you guys." I said.

"What is it?" asked Neji.

"Well Temari, Naruto and I are planning on going to the beach this weekend. What do you guys think? Wanna come?" I asked with a smile.

"That sounds like fun!" Ino and Tenten said.

"Sure, ugly." Sai said to me with his usual smile.

"I'm not ugly you baka!" I yelled.

"Now who looks like the crazy one." Temari mumbled.

"I'm up for it." Kiba said and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Troublesome, but sure." Shikamaru said.

"That would be so youthful!" Lee said coming out of no where.

_'when the potato did he show up?'_ I asked myself as I looked at him.

"I-I'd h-have t-to ask." Hinata stuttered.

"I'm sure our uncle will let us go, though." Neji said.

"Then it's settled we shall do to the beach!!!!" I announced a little bit too loud.

"Sakura not so loud!" Ino said.

"Sorry." I said as I sat back down.

"Now, when are we going?" Tenten asked.

"Saturday afternoon. Like around 11 or 12." I said.

"Sounds good." She said.

"Yup! Well, now that that's out of the way. Time to eat!!!" I said enthusiastically.

"Your such a fatty." Temari said.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with loving food." I proteted as I stuffed my face.

They just laughed and started to eat they're lunch as well.

_**After Lunch **_

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. History was annoying with Ino whining over Sai not being there with her, Shikamaru snoring in the back, Kiba complaining that Akuamaru had to use the bathroom, and Shino talking about the new bugs her got. All I learned was that if Ino was in World War one, she would have killed everyone with her whinning and complaining.

Health was okay. Ino had Sai, so she wasn't whining. Naruto got knocked out again when he called Tsunade baa-chan, and Tenten and Hinata where just chatting as usual. Temari, Sasuke, and I just sat there and watched as we finished our assignments early. I got bored so I threw a paper air plane at Ino's head in the middle of class that said. 'STOP WITH THE PDA IT'S VOMITATIOUS!!!!!!' she turned to look at me right after reading it. I was already looking at my book all innocently, but I knew she didn't buy it.

French with Anko was.....interesting. I learned how to count to ten and say green, pink, and blue in french! YAY! I learned how to tell Ino that she was a pig and that Sai was stupid! A lot of accomplishments!!! Oh, and I learned how to say handsome! I put that in a sentence with Sasuke, but it really didn't mean anything. He was just the first name that popped into my head. Which really doesn't help because that would mean that I was thinking about him, which I was not. And it would also mean that he was the first boy that I thought of when I thought of the word handsome, which isn't true either! Well maybe a little, but come on! I almost kissed the boy at P.E. you would HAVE to think of that person even if you didn't want to! Let me just shut up before I dig my own whole even deeper.

Music was well.....musical. Tenten desided to change her instrument and is now going to play the drums. I think that it suites her better then the guitar. Hinata said that she was going to play a little guitar and maybe even sing! I really do love Hinata's little voice. I heard her sing before and she's really good. She's just too shy to sing in front of people, but I guess that this year she's trying to overcome that a littl bit. Kurinai gave me two new pieces she said that I'd like and maybe want to try to play at the show. I took them and said thank you. They were really good songs that I did really did liked. Maybe I wouldn't be lazy and actually learn them for the show. Naruto is playing brums again, which he rocks at by the way, and I think that Shikamau was doing the bass. Kiba was doing electric guitar and Sai was doing.....something. I didn't know because he didn't have music the same period we did. Oh,and did I mention that Ino was all annoying again because her precious new boyfriend wasn't with her? Well, she was. Talk about head ache!

I was so glad when the bell finally rand and it was the end of school!!! Now it was time for some Volleyball!!!

_**At Volleyball practice! **_

"Alright! Today we're going to work on receiving a serve." Shizune announced as she grabbed a ball and went to the other side of the net. "Now, first group set up!" She said as she blew her whistle.

The first group was Teamri, me, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Kin. We set up like we would in a game and got ready to receive the serve.

"Ready?" Shizune asked.

"Hai!" We all replied.

She served the ball at us overhand, and with a lot of force! It went straight to Ino. She bumped up a little too hard, as usual, but we were expecting it. I bumped it next and set it up for Temari to spike it.

"Mine!" She yelled as she jumped up and slammed the ball down.

"Excellent receive and return girls!" Shizune said.

"Thank you." We said.

"All right, next group!" She said blowing her whistle again.

That was pretty much how practice went. The cheerleaders were outside today, claiming that they needed more space. They were probably just outside so they could droop over the football players. I was a little disappointed, I wanted to tell Karin off or something. That would have been fun. Or at least hit her with another volleyball. Oh, maybe she got hit by a football! Yeah, that would so make my day.

"Sakura!" Teamri yelled.

"Yeah, what is it?!" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"Are you alright? You seem a little distracted, well more then usual." She said as we walked out of school.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking." I told her.

"If you say so. Oh, by the way. What really happened with the whole falling on Sasuke thing?" she asked.

I blushed a little, but still answered her. "I-it was just an accident. You know how unbalanced I am." I told her.

"Well if you say so, but it looked like something else. I don't know what though." She said, looking like she was deep in thought.

"I assure you that it was just an accident." I told her again, but now I wasn't all that sure. I just shoved the thought to the back of my head.

"Well, whatever it was, it must have not been that important." Temari finally concluded.

"Yup! Nothing important!" I said with a smile. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then!" I said said as I turned at my street.

"See yeah!" She said, waving good-bye.

_**HOME!!! (well Sakura's house)**_

When I finally got home, my mom was in the kitchen as usual,

"Hey, how was your day sweetie?" She asked with a warm smile.

"It was great! My friends and I made plans to go to the beach this weekend." I told her.

"Oh, sounds like fun." She said, getting back to cooking.

"Yup! Well, I'm going to my room." I said as I started to walk up the stairs.

"Alright, I'll call you down when dinners ready." I heard her say.

When I got into my room, I turned my computer on as usual. No one was on so I just sat on my bed until my mom called me for dinner.

_**After dinner. **_

After dinner, which was the same as every night, I went to my room and just sat on my bed again.

I sighed as I turned my iPod on and put my headphones on.

It was on random and 'Drops of Jupiter.' by Train, was on. It was one of my all time favorite songs. As I listened to it, I thought of today's little accident in P.E. It was very confusing to think about. I mean, Sasuke was my best guy friend! I had no reason to be all nervous and I DEFINITELY had no reason to be so mesmerized by his eyes! Even if they were deep and mysterious pools of perfect onyx- Wait a minute!!! Since when do I go all girly over someones EYES?!?! I NEVER go all girly over anything!!! What is going on?!?!

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

As our pink haired heroine struggled to understand what in the world was going on. Our black haired hero (not really) was in, somewhat, the same situation.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

After I got home form school I grabbed something to eat form the kitchen and just went to my room. I didn't feel in the mood to eat with my family.

In my dark, plain room, I began to think about the day's events. Well more like think about today's almost kiss with Sakura Haruno. She was my childhood friend and nothing more. At least that's what I keep telling myself. It's very frustrating when you have no idea what's going on. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I should ALWAYS know what's going on, especially when it has to do with me. Why can't I figure this out? Whenever I close my eyes her face pops into my head!

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

As both of our wonderful characters were having a restless night. Neither of them were aware that they were both going through the same thing! Both of them were rejecting all the facts that were in front of them, and both of them were ignoring the feelings in they're hearts. By the end of night they had both shoved all they're confusion and emotion to the back of they're minds and payed no attention to any of it....well for now at least.

**~TBC~**

**(A.N.)**I know that this looks really short, but it actually has more words then the last chapter! It's just that it's more paragraphs then spaced out. =) well I hope that you all enjoyed the chap!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! It means a whole lot when you do!!!!!


	8. Just Another Day at School

**(A/N.)** Hello everyone!!! This is a few days late, but at least it's not a month late, right? Well, anyway I worked for HOURS on this and I hope that it turned out o.k. and that you all like it!!! The next one should be out soon, so be happy about that! =) well R&R and ENJOY!

**TO MY MAGNIFICENT REVIEWERS:**

7anime7lover7: lol. thank you SO much. It means a lot. And I'm glad that you like it so much. =) Hope that you like this chapter!!!

BlueSword23: Sorry it took so long. I hope that you like the chap! Thanks for the review! =)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Just Another Day at School**

_**Re-cap!:**_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

As both of our wonderful characters were having a restless night. Neither of them were aware that they were both going through the same thing! Both of them were rejecting all the facts that were in front of them, and both of them were ignoring the feelings in they're hearts. By the end of night they had both shoved all they're confusion and emotion to the back of they're minds and payed no attention to any of it....well for now at least.

_**This time:**_

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

Well this week passed rather quick. Today was FINALLY Friday!!! Hallelujah!!! Tomorrow was the big beach outing! Everything was set up and ready to go! I was in charge, duh, and I had to be there before everyone. We were meeting at the beach at around 11 in the afternoon, then eating lunch there. I had to be there at around 10:45, to get us our own little spot! My uncle runs the beach so he said that he'd let us have our own spot for the day, that's why I have to get there early to pick one out. Anyway, school has been pretty quiet the last couple days. It was a little awkward with Sasuke at first, but I think that now every things back to normal. Well, whatever you consider normal to be.

**At School**

I arrived at school, as usual, ten minutes before the bell rang. I saw the gang waiting at our usual spot under the sakura tree, so I walked over to say good morning.

"Mornin' guys!" I said.

"Mornin' Sakura." Temari greeted me, getting up from the bench that she was sitting on.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow?" Asked Tenten.

"You bet I am! It's going to be SO much fun!" I replied, all excited.

"Yeah. This was such a great idea. I can't believe Naruto came up with it." Said Tenten, pointing at said boy.

"Hey! I can have a good idea when I want to!" He complained.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, waving him off.

"Are you going to wear a bikini or a one piece?" Ino asked me.

"A one piece." I told her. Like heck I was going to wear a bikini.

"Oh, come on Saki!" She whined. "You have a great bod! Show it off!"

"Ino, darling. How many times must I tell you that I don't like bikini's?" I asked her.

"Just because a little boy untied the back of your bikini when we were seven, doesn't mean that you should hate them." Ino said.

I blushed a bit as some of them chuckled.

"Th-that has nothing to do with that little perv! I just don't want to wear one. Is that a problem?" I almost shouted.

"Yes it is!" She yelled.

"Well, too bad pig! 'cause I'm NOT wearing one!" I yelled back.

By then everyone was looking at us and shaking their heads.

"Fine!" She said, crossing her arms.

I just huffed.

Then, she turning to me with a mischievous grin. Uh-oh. I knew what that meant.

"Sakura?" She asked a little too sweet.

"Yeah." I answered.

She had something up her sleeve.

"What do you say to a little bet?" She asked me.

"What kind of bet?" I asked, a little afraid of what she had in mind.

"I bet you can't pull off not insulting Sai for the rest of the day." She said.

"What happenes if I do?" I asked.

"If you lose, you have to wear a bikini." She explained with a grin on her face.

"What if I win?"

"Then I'll.........." She looked like she was deep in thought for a moment, but then she looked at me again. "I can't show any affection towards Sai for a week." She said.

"No PDA for a week?" I asked.

"Mmhum." She said, nobing her head once.

I considered it for a moment. I think I can go a day without being mean to Sai. I mean I didn't see him that much. And not having to watch them all lovey dovey would be wonderful.

"Deal." I accepted.

"Then it's settled." She chirped.

**'RING!'**

The bell rang, signaling all the students that it was time to go to class.

"Remember Sakura, be nice." Ino said as she walked off to her first class.

"I will." I said and walked with Sasuke and Temari to Math class. I think Naruto went to the bathroom or something. Oh, well.

I'm SO going to win.

**Math**

When we got to class Kakashi wasn't there, as always. So, we just took our seats and waited.

"Why is he ALWAYS late?" I asked, a little frustrated.

"I don't know." Teamri said.

"He's such a side tracked old perv." I said with a groan.

"Who's a side tracked old perv?" Asked a familiar voice from behind me.

Uh-oh.

I turned around and saw none other then, Kakashi-sensai.

"Umm....Jiraiya?" I said with a nervous laugh.

"I'll be sure to tell him that." He said and walked off.

I'm going to die.

"Oh, and Sakura?" He said, turning to me again.

"You're staying after school to clean the class." He said.

"Hai." I answerd. This really stinks.

"Me and my big mouth." I said, as I put my head on me desk.

"Well, you were bound to get in trouble." Sasuke said.

"No one asked for your oppinion." I said.

"No one needs to." He replied.

"I'll wait for you if you want." Temari offered.

"No, it's okay. I'll walk alone." I said.

"Well, if you say so." She said. "And I have to admit. Kakashi really knows how to be stealthy. Like a ninja or something."

"I guess so. I didn't even hear him come in." I said.

"That's because you were talking so loud that you didn't pay attention." Sasuke said.

"Again! NO ONE asked for your opinion." I told him.

"Though, I do agree with him. You talk so loud sometimes." Temari said.

Sasuke smirked.

"You're taking his side?" I almost yelled at her.

"Not really. I'm just agreeing with what he said." She said.

"That's the same as taking his side!" This time a shouted.

"Ms. Haruno, Is there a problem?" Asked Kakashi.

"No, sir." I said, still angry.

Temari giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You just can't keep your voice down can you?" She said.

I huffed, but laughed with her because I knew that she was right.

The rest of math class was un-eventful. We did out math work and talked in between, the usual. Naruto came over like half a dozen times for 'help', but he really just wanted to talk to us.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Naruto called me.

"What is it now?" I asked. This was the millionth time he had called my name.

"I'm hungry." He said,

"And what do you want me to do about that?" I asked.

"Do you have a snack or something?" he asked.

"No, but I think Sasuke has a tomato or something." I said.

"Eww, I don't want that nasty thing." He protested.

Sasuke glared at him.

"Tomatoes are not nasty you idiot." Sasuke said.

"Yeah they are!" He argued.

"Oh? And what makes the disgusting ramen of yours so much better?" He asked.

"It's a thousand times better then that nasty red vegetable!" He said back.

"It's not a vegetable, it's a fruit." He corrected.

"No it's not! I like fruit and that nasty red thing is NOT a fruit." Naruto said.

"Yes it is and it's not nasty." He said.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Just because your gay doesn't mean you have to mess up the nasty tomato too!" He yelled.

"I am NOT gay!" Sasuke yelled, getting really mad.

"If you two would be so kind, as to please shut-up, I won't have to send you to the principals office." Kakashi said.

"Fine." They both said, still irritated.

Teamri and I just shook our heads and went back to work.

**Science**

My best subject, worst teacher, and Sasuke's nightmare. Science was just lovely when Orochimaru wanted to freakin' rape Sasuke. It was always fun to see his face all scrunched up in pure horror and disgust.

"Would you like to come and sit next to me Sasuke-kun?" Asked Orochimaru.

"No, thanks." He said flatly.

"Oh, why not?" He asked.

"Because I'm fine where I am." He answered.

"Yes you are." Orochi-sensai said.

I almost gagged.

"Very well then, I'll leave you to your studies." He said and walked away.

Temari and I just started to crack up.

"It's not funny." He said.

"When a gay teacher hits on you. It's ALWAYS funny." I said.

"Yeah." Temari agreed.

_**'buzz buzz'**_

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I checked who it was.

**'Tell Sasuke that Hina and I are praying for him. lol. =)'**

**~Ten!~**

I laughed at the message and sent one back.

_**reply**_

**'lol. Will do. Glad to know that you guys care. =D'**

**^Crazy Saki^**

"Who was it?" Asked Temari.

"It was Tenten. She said that she was praying for you Sasuke." I told him.

He mummbled something under his breath and turned to his biology book.

"That one was good." Temari said, laughing a bit.

"I know." I said.

The rest of class wasn't as fun, though. Orochimaru didn't come and harass Sasuke the rest of class. I must admit that I was quite disappointed. I was looking forward to a few more laughs, but a las, I had no such luck.

**English**

Alright, this is the moment of truth to see if I can really not insult Sai. I walking into class with Temari and Sasuke right behind me. I spotted Ino and Sai at the desk way in the back.

"Hey Ino!" I said as I walked up to her.

"Hey Sakura." She smiled.

"Yo, ugly." Sai said.

I was about to hit him and tell him off, but I stopped myself.

"Hello, Sai." I said through clenched teeth.

"No come back? Have you run out of names hag?" He asked.

"Bikini." Temari whispered.

"No, I just think it's so childish to keep fighting with you." I said as convincingly as I could.

"Whatever you say, baa-chan." He shrugged.

I forced myself to move forward and too the honors table without killing Sai.

"Wow. I really thought that you were going to blow after the 'baa-chan' comment." Temari said as she sat next to me.

"I can SO do this." I told her. "No worries."

"Hello class!" Jirayia said as he walked in.

"Hello." We all replied.

"Haruno, come here." He said.

Oh, crap! Kakashi really told him.

"H-hai." I said, and walked over to his desk.

"Can you do something for me?" He asked.

"W-what?" I asked. I'm so going to die.

*dramatic pause*

"Can you help Naruto for the rest of class?" He asked with s smile.

"What?" I asked again. Now I was confused.

"Can you help him for me? That boy is just not very bright upstairs, and I need a rest from all his questions!" He said.

"Oh, sure." I smiled.

"Thank you." He said.

I walked back to my seat and sighed in relief.

"What was that about?" Asked Temari.

"He just wanted me to help Naruto for the rest of class." I said.

"Sakura-chan, you're going to help me?" Naruto asked, sitting in the seat next to me.

"Yup!" I said.

"Cool." He grind, but the glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared back.

I sighed, they were still fighting.

For the rest of class I helped Naruto in whatever I could. Him and Sasuke were still glaring at each other so it wasn't that easy.

They're so stubborn.

"Alright everyone class is almost over, so don't forget to start reading your books. We're going to start ruff drafts for the first few chapters next week." Jirayia announced.

"Hai."

And with that, the bell rang and it was time for P.E.

**P.E.**

After we were done changing we all went out to the field where P.E. was going to be. When we got there, the guys were already lined up.

"Hello my youthful young flowers. Nice of you join us." Gai-sensai said.

"At least he didn't do his creepy pose." I whispered to Temari.

She nobed.

"Now that we're all here, it's time for me to explain the game." He said, then cleared his throat. "We're going to play something I like to call 'Youth fight!'" He exclaimed.

"Youth fight?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, miss Haruno. It will be teams of two, a boy and a girl. The girl will be on top of the boys shoulders and they will go against another team. The team who's girl falls first loses." He explained.

"Oh, so it's like a chicken fight in the pool, but not in water." Tenten said.

"Precisely." He said. "Now, you will randomly pick a name out of this bag. Whichever girls name is written on it, is the girl that will be your partner." He said and held out the bag to the boys.

One by one, the boys lined up to pick they're partners.

Tenten was with Neji. Temari was with Shikamaru. Naruto was with Hinata. Ino was with Sai. Gaara was with Matsuri. Lee was with a girl, whos' name I forgot. Karin was with Suigetsu, and it looked like they were fighting and Karin was complaining about not getting Sasuke. Last but SO not least, was me and Sasuke. Don't you think it's funny how everyone always gets paired off?

"Now, that partners have been picked, there is a little number in the corner of the piece of paper. That is your team number. Whichever teams are called will go first." He said and pulled two slips out of a bag. "Team 19 and 22." He said.

Said teamed went to the front.

"Ready, set, YOUTH!" Gai shouted.

The teams started to fight and in the end it was the team with the two brunettes that won.

"Team 22, wins!"

"Next is team 17 and 30." He called.

"That's us." Sasuke said.

"Then lets go kick some butt!" I cheered, running to the front.

There was a short girl with really dark brown hair and the boy was tall and had black hair.

Sasuke boosted me unto his braod shoulders as we faced our opponent.

"Ready, set, youth!" We heard Gai-sensai call, and we were off.

The petit girl tried to push me, but I grabbed her arms and pushed her back. The boy was pretty strong, because he didn't let her fall. We got closer and this time I pushed harder. The boy couldn't keep his balance, so they both fell.

"Team 17, wins!" Gai shouted.

Sasuke let me down.

"Yes!" I said.

He smirked.

"Now, moving on." Gai said.

The rest of the teams went, two by two. Hinata and Naruto were doing pretty good, but then we had to go against them and well they lost. Though I think they might have won if Hinata wasn't so flustered. Temari and Shikamaru were doing really well, they beat Ino and Sai out of the water. Ino was pretty mad that she lost, but got over it after winning a match with another team. Suigetsu and Karin were actually winning. Even though they were fighting most of the time they still seemed to beat everyone else. In the semi-finals they beat Shikamaru and Temari, so they went to the round for third place. Sasuke and I had our semi-finals match with Tenten and Neji. Neji was all cocky that they were going to win, but I 'accidentally' swung my foot at his face at the same time that I pushed Tenten and that was that. I said sorry to Tenten after that though.

So, now was the final round.

"The final round will be team 17, Sasuke and Sakura, agains team 26, Karin and Suigetsu." Gai announced.

Sasuke and I walked to the 'ring' and faced Karin and Suigetsu.

I got on Sasuke's shoulders as Karin got n Suigetsu's.

"Ready to lose, pinky?" She asked.

"In your dreams." I barked back. Well, not actually barked, but you get me.

"Ready, set, YOUTH!" And that was our signal to start.

Karin was stronger then she looked, but not strong enough. I pushed her a couple good times, but Suigetsu just wouldn't budge. She pulled my hair and I almost threw myself at her, but knew that that wouldn't work.

"Just give up!" Karin said.

"Why don't you? It's obvious you can't do anything." I replied.

"You little." She shoved me and I almost lost my balance.

I looked at her and smirked.

"What?" She asked, breathing a little hard.

"Game over." I said as I pushed her one last time with all I had.

She completely lost her balance and this time Suigetsu wasn't such a rock.

"Success!!!!" I said and pretty much jumped off Sasuke's shoulders, which wasn't the smartest thing to do because I scraped me knee, but it was fun so who cares.

"The winners are Sasuke and Sakura!" Gai said. "My youthful students will achieve such greatness." He said, starting to 'cry'.

"Oh, yeah! We rock!" I said, pumping my fist in the air.

"Way to go Sakura." Temari said.

"I know, I'm awesome." I said.

"And I'm hungry. Can we go to lunch?" Asked Naruto.

"Oh, you can wait a few minutes." I told him.

"But I'll starve!" He whined.

"Alright, alright." I said as we all started to head for the showers and the locker room.

"Oh, and Sasuke. We were a great team, if you hadn't held us up on that last push we would have lost." I said.

"Hn." was all he said as he walked away.

I sighed. It's always the same answer.

**Lunch time!**

When we got to the picnic tables we all sat down and started to eat.

"That was a fun P.E." I said.

"Only because you won. My butt hurts from falling." Ino said.

"Well, that's your fault for losing." I said.

"I agree, though, it really was fun." Tenten said.

"Y-yes, it w-was." Hinata stuttered.

"This day has been going pretty well." I said. "Well, aside from the whole getting in trouble by Kakashi thing." I added.

"That was pretty funny." Temari said.

"For you maybe, you're not the one who has to stay and clean the class after school." I groaned.

"That's true." She said.

"So, everyone's ready for tomorrow, right?" I asked.

"yeah." they all said.

"Great!" I cheered.

After that we just ate our lunch and talked about random stuff here and there. I couldn't wait for today to end!

**History**

History was.....histories. Ino was once again whining about her boyfriend not being in this class. I just ignored her as much as I could. Temari was all stuttering when Shikamaru asked her something, but it wasn't as noticeable as before. I guess history is one of the only classes that I actually pay attention to. I don't know, learning about what happened in the past is just cool. Now, don't call me a nerd, 'cause I'm not, I just like it. And if you pay attention you can barely hear Ino whining. Maybe that was the big reason. Anyway, history was just the same as always so it's already in the past. Get it? History IS the past. And I said it's already in the past. 'Cause it's history.

*cricket cricket*

Tough crowd.

**Health**

Temari and I ran to health class and took our seats. Tsunade hates it when we're late, so everyone gets to her class early which means all the good seats get taken. That's why we were rushing.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke said from his seat.

"How do you get here so fast?" I asked, he left after we did.

"I have my ways." He said with a smirk.

"I made it!" Naruto shouted as he arrived in class.

"wow. Tiered much Naruto?" I asked.

"Be quiet." He said as he caught his breath.

"I'm just saying." I said.

The door opened and Tsunade-sama walked in.

Everyone scrabbled to their seats.

"Hello class." She said.

"Hello."

"Today one of my students from a later class will be in this one. She has to go to a different class later, so she's in this one for now." Tsunade announced.

Then a girl walked in, but not just any girl. It was the devil herself.

"I'm sure you're all familiar with Karin." Tsunade introduced.

_"Why? Why did it have to be that evil evil witch? WHY?!"_ I screamed in my head.

She walked over to an empty desk and sat down.

"And the day was going so well." I whispered to Temari.

"I know." she said.

_**'buzz buzz'**_

I got a text message. It was from Tenten.

**'Dude! how the heck did she get in our class?!'**

**~TenTen~**

_**reply**_

**'I have no clue! Maybe the person in charge of the schedule was a guy. That would SO make sense.'**

**^Crazy Saki^**

**'Most likely. Poor guy and poor us.'**

**~Tenten~**

_**reply**_

**'You got that right.'**

**^Crazy Saki^**

"Tenten?" asked Temari.

"Yeah, she's not to thrilled with Karin here either." I told her.

"I don't think any of us, other then her creepy fanboys, are happy about this." She said.

"That's for sure." I said.

"Let's just pretend that she's not here." She said turning to her book.

"I think that's going to be a little hard." I said as I looked up to see her coming this way.

"Why?" She asked.

I pointed at the witch who was getting closer to us.

"She's coming for Sasuke." I said.

"Most likely." She said.

I think I saw Sasuke cringe out of the corner of my eye, but when does he cringe?

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Karin said 'trying' to act all flirtatious.

"..." No reply.

"Can you help me with this page?" She asked, 'trying' to act cute.

This really wasn't working out for her.

"...."no response.

"Oh, come on Sasuke-kun. Don't be like that. Help me." She said, sitting next to him.

Sasuke moved his chair a little in the opposite direction.

"Your a retard." I said.

"Shut-up Haruno. He's mine, so go do something else." She said.

"Well, if he's yours then why do I get the feeling he doesn't like you?" I asked.

"He's just too shy to admit that he loves me." She said.

I started to laugh at that.

"Stop laughing! You're just jealous." She said.

"Sure."

"Delusional." Temari said.

"It's cold." She said, putting her arms around herself.

I looked at her for a moment and noticed that the jacket that she had when she came in was no longer on her.

"Sasuke-kun, can I borrow your jacket?" She asked.

So that's what she was trying to do. She was trying to get his jacket for her little Sasuke shrine.

"....." No reply.

"Please, Sasuke-kun. It's cold." She said again.

"Where did your jacket go?" I asked.

"Oh, well I gave it to someone." She said.

Temari and I started to laugh.

"So you gave someone your jacket?" I asked.

"And came all the way over here to ask for Sasuke's?" Temari finished.

"Umm...."She couldn't answer that one.

"Man, you really are obsessed. You can't even let the poor boy keep his jacket." I said, laughing at her a little.

"Be quiet Haruno." She said. getting up and walking away.

"Was it something I said?" I asked, jokingly.

"Maybe." Temari said.

"At least she's finally gone." Sasuke said.

Then we all went back to work. Throwing a few jokes about Karin being 'chilly'. Oh, that was pretty funny.

**Art**

After our Karin-yuck-filled, health class it was time for art.

"Today, we will be drawing the most ugly and scary thing you've ever seen." Anko said.

"Ugly and scary?" I asked. "Like a monster?"

"It can be anything." She said. "Now get to work!"

We all began to draw. I was going to draw Fredy Kruger from 'Nightmare on Elms Street.' He was one of the ugliest villains with all those burns. I sucked at drawing so it came out okay for something ugly and scary. You could ACTUALLY tell it was him, too. That was a big thing right there.

"What are you drawing, Temari?" I asked, looking over at her drawing.

"The clown form that Steven King movie." She said.

"You mean, 'It'?" I asked.

"Yeah, that one." She said.

"It's not bad." I said, looking at the drawing of the evil clown.

"How about you, Sasuke?" I asked, looking at his work of art.

It was a perfectly drawn picture of Naruto with very sharp teeth, eating a bag of tomatoes?

"One of the scence in a nightmare of mine." He said.

"You had a nightmare that Naruto was eating tomatoes?" I asked.

"They were the last tomatoes in the world and he took them from me." He replied.

"O....kay....." I said. Sasuke can be so weird sometimes.

I leaned over to talk to Ino.

"How about you, Ino? What are you drawing?" I asked.

"The 'Mystery machine' from scooby-doo." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Have to SEEN the color clash on that thing?! It's like someone ate all those different color paints and threw up on the van." She said.

My friends are SO weird.

"I mean all those colors, it's just a fashion disaster waiting to happen." She added.

"Oh, yeah. Totally." I said sarcastically.

I looked over Sai's shoulder and stopped, not moving my eyes from his drawing.

It was my in my cargo shorts, my red shirt that said, 'You gotta problem with me?'. I had devil horns, tail, and pitch fork. Sharp canine teeth like a vampire or something, and I was grinning evilly.

"What the french fries is that?!" I asked him.

He turned to me and smiled. "Isn't it obvious? It's the most ugly/scary thing I've ever seen." He said.

That was the last straw. I couldn't take in anymore.

"You freakin' retard! I SO do not look like that you little worm! What the heck is wrong with you?! Is there something wrong with your head?!?" I yelled as I punched him in the arm.

By then half the class was looking at me. I was thankful that we were in the far back, so Anko didn't hear my little out-bust. I turned to Ino and she had the biggest grin ever on her face.

"Sakura, you know what this means." She said.

"You are so evil." I said.

"I know. Well, I guess I'm going to be seeing you in that bikini tomorrow." She said.

I growled and looked down at my desk.

"Ugly." Sai said.

I was about to scream and hit him again, but Temari stopped me.

"Not worth getting in trouble." She said.

"I know." I said, then looked back down.

I was grumpy for the rest of class and just finished my drawing and turned it in.

**Music**

Ah, music class. It always did make me feel happy to just sit and play the piano for a while. Today, Kurinai-sensai gave us a sort of free day. We were to play our instruments and practice our pieces. I, of course, sat at the grand piano for almost all of class. Temari was playing her flute and Sasuke was on his guitar. Tenten and Naruto were fighting over the drums and Hinata was trying to break them up. Shikamaru fell asleep in the sound-proof room and Kiba and Ino were fighting over the spot light. It was, all in all, pretty good. I even perfected my first piece.

**After school**

It was FINALLY then end of school. I was free, but not really since I still had to clean Kakashi's class.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you?" Temari asked me.

"I'm positive." I told her.

"Well, fine. I'll talk to you later." She said, then walked off.

"Bye." I said.

"Now time to get to work." I said as I walked into the class room.

**20 minutes later**

After almost half an hour of cleaning, I was done. I grabbed my bag from the desk I had put it on and left the class.

I walked out of the school building and as I walked to the gates, I saw someone. It looked like they were waiting for someone.

As I got closer I noticed that it was a boy. He was tall and had dark blue hair in the shape of a- Oh my shimmies! It's Sasuke! I ran over to him.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was waiting for you." He said.

"W-why?" I asked, a little flustered by his last words.

"You have my math book and I need to study for a test." He said.

"Oh." I said, feeling a bit stupid.

"Can I have it back?" he asked.

"Sure." I reached into my bag and took it out. "Here." I said as I handed him the book.

"Thanks." He said as her grabbed it and put it away.

"So......" I said.

"Shouldn't you be getting home?" He asked.

"Yeah, well I guess I'll see you later." I said as I started to walk past him.

"We live in the same neighborhood." He said and started to walk next to me.

"Oh, right." I said.

We walked in silence and I started to think. He could of asked for the math book at anytime. He was going to see me tomorrow and he could even walk to my house if he wanted. We didn't have school tomorrow so there was no need for him to need the book right now. Was he waiting for me?

I looked up at him for a moment, but then looked straight ahead again.

No, it can't be. I must be thinking too hard.

"Well, this is my stop." I said as I walked up my drive way.

"Hn." He said.

"See you tomorrow." I said.

"See you." He said and continued to walk.

I walked in and went up to my room. What a day it had been. I jumped on my bed and just had thoughts of what tomorrow's day at the beach had in store for us.

**~TBC~**

**(A/N.)**Well, that was pretty long. =) The end was a little rushed, but I think it turned out pretty good. PLEASE review and tell me waht you think!!!! I worked really hard on this!!!! NEXT UPDATE SHOULD BE SOON!!!


	9. The Beach!

**(A/N.) TO** all of my reviewers!! I know it's been like six or seven months and I truly apologize for that!!!! I won't bore you with excuses but I do have plenty, there just has been SO much going on in my life during these months it's just overwhelming and it's horrible, but still it's no excuse. For those who will still review I thank you VERY VERY much!!!!!! =) HAVE A VERY HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE AND THAT GOD MY BLESS YOU DURING THIS UPCOMING YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH AND MERRY (late) CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!! =) REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

TO THE MOST AWESOME PPL EVER!!!! MY REVIEWRS THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No must reads this chapter, sadly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story (other than Shiba) but I do own the plot! =) And if I did own Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't be a phsycotic avenger set on destroying Konoha and all the bad guys would just die AND all would understand each other and all the couples would live happily ever after!!! The end. =D

**The Beach!**

_**RE-Cap:**_

"See you tomorrow." I said.

"See you." He said and continued to walk.

I walked in and went to my room. What a day it had been. I jumped on my bed and just had thoughts of what tomorrow's day at the beach had in store for us.

**This time:**

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

'**RING RING'**

The next morning I woke to the sound of my favorite ringtone.

I lazily picked up my phone and answered. "Hello." I said in a groggy, voice.

"Yo, forehead, I have some bad news." The voice said.

I knew right away that it was Ino. "Ino, what is it? Why are you calling me so early?" I asked, still half asleep.

"It's not early it's already eleven!" She shouted.

"What?!" I sprung up into a sitting position in my bed.

"You heard me! Oh, and by the way. Remember how I was supposed to pick you up?" She said.

"Yeah." I answered. I didn't like where this was going.

"Well, you see. My mom kind of didn't want to let me drive her car, so I kind of can't pick you up.." She explained, I could hear her nervous laughter on the other end of the line.

"WHAT?!?! Then who's gonna take us?!" I yelled at her.

"Well, Sai is picking me up, but we can't pick you up 'cause we live too far apart and we won't be able to make it to the beach on time. Sorry." She said.

To say that I was angry at her was an understatement. "How could you just, abandon me?!" I screamed at her.

"I said I was sorry!!! Plus, I'm positive that you can find a ride." She said.

"Whatever, I'm going to call some people and I'll see you there you pig." I growled at her.

"Don't be so harsh." She whined.

I didn't say anything.

"Oh, and by the way." She started.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't forget your bikini!" She said with a giggle.

"You little-"

'CLICK'

I didn't get to finish my sentence because she hung up, that little jerk wad.

"Why that." I started to say, but then cooled down a little. I didn't want to break my phone for the 5th time. I don't think my mom would have gotten me a new one. So, instead of being mad at Ino, I went to work on finding a ride.

**~15 minutes later~**

I had officially called everyone I possible knew that could give me a ride. Naruto was riding his bike there, so no room for poor little me. Hinata was riding there with Neji and he already promised to pick up Tenten, so again, no room for me. Kiba was ridding his skateboard there so ODVIOUSLY he couldn't take me. Shino is a little too creepy for my liking, so I didn't call him. Temari was driving there with Gaara, Matsuri and maybe even Kankuro. No dice there either.

I sighed as I sat down. "What am I going to do?" I asked myself.

**'Ding Dong'**

I shot up in my bed. "Who could that be?" I asked myself as I ran down stairs to answer it.

When I opened the door, I was a little surprised to see who was standing there.

"Sasuke, why are you here?" I asked.

"Ino called and said you needed a ride, so since I live so close I thought I could give you a lift.." He explained.

"Oh, well thanks." _'I'll have to thank Ino for this later, well after I kill her for leaving me without a ride in the first place.'_ I thought to myself.

"Are you going like that?" He asked.

I looked down to see that I was still in my baggy t-shirt that was three sizes too big and my mini PJ shorts.

I blushed a little, but hid it.

"Of course not!" I shouted. "I was just too busy trying to find a ride to change.." I said as I turned to walk up the stairs again.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To change, what else?!" I said and went to my room.

I heard him walk in and sit down in the living room.

**~15 minutes later~**

"Hurry up Sakura." He called from downstairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming.. Don't rush me!" I yelled back.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a lime green bikini that had pink flowers on it. I almost gagged at the girly-ness. I put on my red beach dress, grabbed my bag and ran out of my room.

Sasuke was waiting for me by the door.

"It's about time." He said as he looked up at me.

"Well, I'm ready now so let's go." I said, while running out my door with Sasuke following close behind.

I walked to the end of my drive-way where he had parked his……motorcycle?

"You have a motorcycle?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, I got it for my birthday." He replied as he got on and tossed me a helmet.

I caught the helmet and got on behind him. "You know where we're meeting up, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, in front of Konoha beach west entrance." He said.

"Well, then we're off." I said.

"Hn." And with that he started up the engine and we were on our way to the beach.

**At the Beach**

When we finally reached the beach, after almost crashing into FIVE cars, everyone was already there.

"Thanks for the ride and the almost heart attack, remind me to walk next time." I said handing him the helmet.

He mumbled a sarcastic, 'you're welcome', under his breath and put the helmet back.

I started to walk over to the others, who were setting some of their stuff down on a nearby bench.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late!" I said as I waved at them. "_Someone_couldn't give me a ride this morning." I added, looking straight at Ino.

"I said I was sorry!" She half yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, but I guess I should thank you for calling Sasuke." I said.

She grinned. "You're very welcome."

I rolled my eyes at her triumphant look and turned to the others. "So, are we all ready to have some fun?" I asked.

"You know it!" Temari said.

I grinned.

"Last one in the water's a bad bowl of ramen!" Naruto yelled as he ran to the ocean with his orange beach ball in hand.

"I shall youthfully beat you all with the power of youth!" Lee proclaimed as he ran after Naruto.

Neji rolled his eyes and just followed behind Tenten, who was giggling and running towards the water as well.

Ino and Sai were walking hand in hand followed by everyone else.

"You coming?" Temari asked as she looked back at me.

"Of course! I'll be right behind you." I said.

She smiled and ran off.

I set down my things and waited for the others to go into the water, then I took off my beach dress while they weren't looking. I ran quickly into the water so that no one could see. Thankfully everyone was too busy having fun to notice me sneaking into the water.

"Hey, hey let's play a game!" Naruto yelled.

"What game?"I asked.

"Alright, all you gotta do is keep the ball in the air. The first one to let it drop has to……….buy us all drinks at the snack shack." Naruto explained with a grin.

"But weren't you supposed to bring drinks for everyone?" Neji asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, I was supposed to, but I sort of forgot." He said, laughing nervously.

I sweat dropped and just looked at him.

"So, are we gonna play, or what?" He asked.

"We might as well." Tenten said, shrugging as she did so.

"Yeah." We all agreed.

"Alright!" Naruto said in excitement.

"A-Are there any r-rules?" Hinata asked with her usual blush across her cheeks.

Naruto thought for a moment before answering. "Only that the ball has to be above every ones head when you hit it and no pushing anyone out of the way or anything."

"If that's it, then let's get this game started." I said.

"No problem." Naruto said with a grin as he hit the big, orange, beach ball to Kiba.

Kiba got to it with no problem and hit it back up to Temari, who volleyball set it to Ino. Ino got to it but almost fell over as she hit it back up. Sai hit the ball back into the circle then quickly went to get Ino form her little predicament. Hinata, gently, hit the ball to Tenten, who hit it to Lee, who hit it to Neji and so on.

It went on like that for a while and the ball only came to me once. Temari had tried to hit it to me but somehow Sasuke would always end up getting it. I was starting to get mad at being ignored and blocked most of the game. The next time the ball came my way I _was_going to hit it and I didn't care who got in my way. Then, just as if the ball could somehow read my mind, it was hit my way by Naruto. I was about to jump for it when, out of nowhere, a wave came and knocked me off balance. As I was falling backwards I saw Sasuke going for the ball.

'_That jerk is going to get it again!'_was all I was thinking when he stood in front of me as my legs went up from under me and I fell into the water. I felt my right foot hit him as I finally went nder. I didn't really hit him _that_ hard and it wasn't like it was on purpose, but I was kind of glad I got some payback, even if I didn't know where exactly I had hit him.

When I finally came back up after being tossed around by a couple more waves, I saw everyone looking our way. I gave them all a questioning look but they just looked over at Sasuke. I followed their gaze and looked at Sasuke's face. He looked like he was in excruciating pain and was that a tear in his eye?

"Uh…Sasuke, are you alright?" I asked as I stood up fully.

"I'll….. be fine." He struggled to say.

"Dude." Naruto said.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you just killed his future babies." Naruto said, starting to laugh a little.

"What?" I asked again.

"He means you might have just killed his chances of reproducing." Gaara sated bluntly.

"Again, what?" I asked for the third time, though by then Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Temari were laughing their heads off.

I was starting to get irritated by their lack of explanation.

"Well, plain and simple," Sai started to say. "You just kicked Sasuke Uchiha in the balls."

I couldn't say anything for a little bit, then I kind of started to laugh. Just hearing those words made me crack up, even though one of my best friends was in a lot of pain because of me.

"Not funny." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"I'm really sorry." I said, trying my very best not to laugh.

"Hn." He all but growled out.

I turned around and giggled a bit as I looked at the others starting to calm down.

'What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, with a hint of pain still in his voice.

"Nothing, just seeing the great Sasuke Uchiha lose his cool." I said with a little giggle.

I heard him mumble something along the lines of, 'retard.'

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! I got hit by a wave!" I tried to explain.

"Excuses." He huffed.

"What?" I asked. "I already said I was sorry." I added as I turned around, crossing my arms in a huff.

He mumbled something again, but didn't say anything more.

"So, who's going to by us all drinks, you or Sasuke?" Naruto asked, still snickering a little to himself.

I looked over at Sasuke and I received a glare in return. I guess it was technically fair for me to buy the drinks since it was my fault he missed that ball, but I was broke. So, being the kind person that he was, Sasuke lent me the money. Well, after I begged and apologized to him repeatedly for about twenty minutes.

After he finally gave in with a gruff, "Fine," I jumped up in happiness.

"Thank you!" I said in complete gratitude, and before I knew what I was doing, I had thrown my arms around him in a hug. When what I was doing finally processed in my mind, I quickly released my hold on Sasuke.

I looked at Naruto to avoid Sasuke and asked him what he, and the others, wanted to drink.

"Orange soda!" He yelled.

"Dr. Pepper."

"Same for me!"

"Coca-cola!"

"Shouldn't you be watching your weight or something Ino?" Temari teased.

"No, thank you very much!" She said crossing her arms in annoyance.

Temari and I giggled.

Everyone else went with sprite or coke, well accept Sasuke.

"What, about you?" I asked as I faced him.

"Water." He answered simply.

"Wow, so exciting." I said sarcastically, but I mean, whatever floats your boat, right?

After committing everything to memory and checking with everyone to make sure that I had it all right. I grabbed Sasuke's wallet and started to head for the snack shack.

"I'll be back in a bit. Temari, Tenten, could you guys come to give me a hand? I don't think I'll be able to carry everything by myself." I said to them.

"Sure, no problem." They both answered.

So, with that we walked off as the others got the food out and what not. (A/N. lol. What not.. I think it's funny when you say that. Anyway…….back to the story.)

**At the snack shack:**

I ordered all our drinks and waited for the guy that was working there to go get them.

"It really is a nice day." I heard Tenten say as she looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Yeah." Temari agreed.

"Looks like the weather man was actually right, for once." I said looking up too.

"Here's your order, miss." The guy said, getting my attention, as he slid the tray towards me.

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed it and Temari and Tenten helped me.

**Back to the group:**

When we got back to the table, Naruto and Ino were fighting over who knows what, while the others were just ignoring them and talking to one another.

"We're back." Temari said as we put all the drinks in the middle of the table.

"Why are dumb and dumber fighting?" I asked pointing in the direction where Naruto and Ino were currently standing.

"Hey!" They both turned around and yelled.

"What?" I asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Jerk, don't call me dumb!" Ino screeched, throwing her arms in the air in the process.

"How do you know your dumb not dumber?" I said back, knowing this would make her blow a fuse. Ino was so fun to mess with.

"Why you-" She yelled, but then suddenly stopped. She was looking at me with this weird look in her eyes before her face lit up.

"W-What?" I stuttered to say, having her look at me like that made me a bit uneasy.

By now a huge grin had spread across her face. "You're wearing it." She said simply.

At first I was confused by her curt statement, but then realization hit, I was wearing my bikini!

I blushed a bit as everyone turned around to see what she was talking about.

Ino squealed. "You look so cute!" She said, jumping up and down.

Now everyone was looking! This just keeps getting better and better.

"Wow Sakura-chan, I think that's the most girl like outfit I have ever seen you wear." Naruto said a bit shocked.

'_Oh dear Lord this blush is never going to leave is it?'_ I thought to myself as they stared at me.

"You know staring at someone for so long is a tad creepy." Temari said from her spot next to me.

Everyone snapped out of their 'trance' and looked away from me.

'_Oh, I knew there was a reason why I loved Temari..'_ I thought.

After that initial shock everyone went back to normal. Well, except for Ino, but really, when is she _ever_ normal?

"Sakura Sakura Sakura. Why do you not wear bikini's more often?" Ino said as she walked over to me.

"Because I don't like them." I said plainly.

"Well you should start. With that on any guy would fall for you." She said.

"I don't want just _any_ guy. I want the right guy." I said back.

"Here you go again." Ino said with a sigh.

"What? Is it wrong to just want that one guy? I look for quality not quantity." I stated proudly.

"Yeah, but it's like a fairy tale it's almost impossible." She said.

"Well, I'll just make the impossible possible." I answered.

She laughed. "That's my Sakura, stubborn as ever."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about." She was with a grin as she patted the top of my head like a dog. That really irritated me.

**1 hour later: **

"Hinata!" Naruto called as he held the unconscious girl in his arms.

We all turned to look at him and Hinata.

Naruto had one of his arms around her waist supporting her so she wouldn't fall to the hard sand below and his other hand was half on her back half on her shoulder as he shook her in hopes of waking her up.

"What happened?!" I asked becoming worried for my fainted friend.

"I'm not really sure, one minute we were talking and having fun and the next, BAM, she blacks out." Naruto explained.

"What was the last thing you said to her?" Temari asked.

"All I said was that she looked really pretty and that we should hang our more often." He said.

"You told her that?" asked Tenten a little disbelievingly.

"No wonder she fainted!" I said with a smile. I was relieved that it wasn't serious and I knew that Hinata was happy even if she had fainted.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked tooking SUPER confused.

I shook my head. "He's just so dense." I said.

"Mmhum." Everyone said in response to my comment as we all walked back to the table and sat down, leaving a confused Naruto and fainted Hinata to figure things out on their own.

In the distance Naruto could still be heard trying to wake Hinata up, what a cute couple, no?

**(A/N.)**Again everyone !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!!! I hope you all forgive be and continue to review this story!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well next update should be soon!!!!! This is my New Years resolution that I DEFFINITLY won't break!!! I'll update as frequently as possible and I'll DEFFINITLY not discontinue this story!!! It'll mean a lot if you all review!!!!! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =))))))))))


	10. Karaoke!

(A/N) Sorry this once again took FOREVER to come out, but it's not as long as the last time so not bad right? *sigh* School just doesn't give me time and neither does life, BUT I'm on spring break!!!! SO, that means that school shall not be a factor for this week, which means….*drum roll* MORE WRITING TIME!!! Hopefully I'll be able to write out a few more chapters and proof read and post them little by little. Anyway, I hope that you all continue to read because I'll always continue to write! =) Sorry again from the delay I'm trying my best to get these out! ENJOY EVERYONE!!!!

TO ME AMAZINGLY AMAZING REVIEWERS: Thank you SO much for all your support of this fic! It mean a lot!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: No, I do not, under any circumstances own Naruto or any of its wonderful characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto because if it did belong to me Sasuke wouldn't be all psychotic and people would ACTUALLY be happy. NOW ON TO THE STORY!

RECAP:

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked looking SUPER confused.

I shook my head. "He's just so dense." I said.

"Mmhum." Everyone said in response to my comment as we all walked back to the table and sat down, leaving a confused Naruto and fainted Hinata to figure things out on their own.

In the distance Naruto could still be heard trying to wake Hinata up what a cute couple, no?

'KARAOKE'

The beach was EXTREAMLY fun and everyone had a blast! After a long day of playing in the water we all sat at the shore and watched the sunset before going home. It was absolutely beautiful and just breathtaking. The oranges and purples and blues melding together in the horizon were a sight that deserved to be watched. When the sun finally set we all went our separate ways and Ino's mom came and picked us up. I even got a chance to properly assassinate Ino for her none-best friend like behavior that morning. Surprisingly her mom didn't say a word in her daughter's defense and just let me beat on her a little, but it satisfied my anger. Oh, and the cutest thing happened Naruto walked Hinata home and he asked her out! Can you believe that? Naruto actually figured out that he liked her and she liked him. They're SO cute! Needless to say, Hinata fainted on the spot, but when she came to she accepted Naruto's offer. I don't have all the details because I think Hinata might have had a mini heart attack while she told me what had happened, but I think he might have kissed her! I'm so nosy and I just love happy endings! You can call me a girl if you want but I'm a sucker for romance. Why do you think I got sucked into the Twilight world? Anyway, getting off topic here, the weekend was about to end and before we had to go back to school the girls came over to my house!

**Sakura's House:**

The doorbell rang while I was upstairs in my room, reading this really cool book I found in the library the other day. One of the characters strangely reminded me of Sasuke, but I'd rather not think too much about it. I set the book down on my nightstand with a gentle 'thud' and went to answer the door.

"Coming!" I called knowing that my friends were most likely waiting on the other side.

I ran down the stairs and when I finally reached the door, I opened it and what do you know, I was right. There stood Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata. My awesome psychic powers amaze even myself

"Hey girl!" Temari greeted as she stepped into my house, the others followed suit and said their hellos.

"Hey!" I replied to all of them as they followed Temari into the living room.

We all sat on the big couch in the middle of everything and they set their bags down, we were going to _try_ and do some of our homework today, but I highly doubted it.

"Oh! Sakura, can you put some music on?" Ino asked, suddenly jumping out of her seat.

"Uh, sure. What do you want to listen to?" I asked as I grabbed my laptop that was on the table and went on the BEST website ever created, YouTube!

"Whataya want form me! Adam Lambert may be gay, but he is still AMAZING!" Ino almost squealed.

We all just rolled our eyes. "Ino he's good but not fan girl drool worthy." I said as I searched for the song she had requested.

"Agreed." Temari and Tenten knobbed their heads as they answered.

Now Ino rolled her eyes, "You guys wouldn't know a true idol if they came and smacked you in the face." She said.

"Ino you wouldn't know sanity if _it_ came and _kicked_ you in the face." I said as I clicked on the video to play.

She was about to jump me and tear me to pieces for my little insult but then a relaxing guitar melody started to play and it was as if she was zapped to another planet.

'_Hey, slow it down. Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?'_

Adam Lamberts voice burst from the speakers and Ino was sucked into her own little world and started to sing along.

"Well, now I know what tames the beast in times of need." Temari said with a small laugh at our psychotic friend.

We all laughed and then looked at Ino then back at each other. With a shrug of our shoulders we started to sing and dance to this very catchy song along with out semi insane friend, but in reality, we all were a little crazy ourselves. Hey, at least we admit it right?

"Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out. Please don't give in, I won't let you down. It messed me up need a second to breathe, just keep coming around!" We all sang the chorus as Temari and I were standing on the couch and Hinata and Ino were dancing around while Tenten just sang in the middle of the room into her 'microphone' *coughvinegarbottlecough*. Wait, where'd she get my moms vinegar bottle? And who sings into a vinegar bottle?

We finally stopped when the song ended and I lost my footing, leading to my less than graceful fall to my living room floor.

"Ow." Was all I could say as I pealed myself off the ground. Curse my lack of coordination. I swear I have two left feet or something. They're always fighting over who gets to step in front of who and that always seems to lead to my downfall.

"A-are you alright?" Hinata asked, she looked concerned, but as she started to laugh along with the others, I felt that her concern wasn't all that genuine.

"Nice one Sakura. Clumsy much?" Tenten said as she basically rolled on the floor laughing hysterically at me. (roflham)

"Not funny, I could have broken something!" I yelled, but I knew that would only make them laugh harder.

*Insert bursts of laughter*

Yup, there they go. I swear I'm psychic or something, well at least today I am.

"Sakura, that was just too funny! You should have seen your face when you were falling." Temari said in between her laughs as she whipped a tear from her eye. Yeah that's how hard they were laughing me. Ah, I had such good friends.

"You literally looked like a dear in the headlights, forehead." Ino added.

"You were like, 'Ah!'" Tenten said as she demonstrated my little fall.

"It was more like this." Temari said, and she crinkled her face in horror and pretended to trip over her own foot as she faked a fall towards the ground.

That had them all laughing all over again.

I huffed, that was it! I grabbed a pillow that was on the floor and through it at them, hitting Tenten right in the face.

The pillow slid down her face, almost in slow motion like in those cartoons. It was quiet for a few second and then…..HAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone burst out laughing at the same time, including Tenten, though she grabbed a pillow and got me good. Can't say I didn't deserve it and can't say it didn't hurt either.

"Ow, again." I said as I held my sore nose.

Tenten giggled. "That's what you get."

"That's what you get when you let your heart win!" I said, singing into my hand.

"Random." Temari said.

"What? You don't know that song?" I asked.

"Yes, but we don't sing it randomly Sakura." Hinata said.

"But what she said reminded me of it!" I argued.

"Sakura everything reminds you of a song." Ino said.

"No…." I replied, not all that convincing I know.

They all laughed again.

'Tick tock, on the clock but the party don't stop, no. Oh-oh oo-oh-'

Someone's phone started to ring, playing that song by that Kesha girl. We all looked around and saw Hinata fumbling around as she picked it up and slid it open to the keyboard.

"O.k. first of all, Hinata you like Kesha? And second of all, who just text you?" Ino asked.

"Oh, I bet it was Naruto!" I said, getting up as fast as possible and running to her side.

"Y-yes." She said as she looked down at her phone with a blush on her face.

"What did he say?" Tenten asked as she also came to Hinata's side.

Her cheeks started to get a slight tint of red as she answered Tenten's question. "He just said hello."

"Let me see that." Ino said as she grabbed Hinata's phone from out of her hands.

"Ino, please give it back!" Hinata half yelled in an attempt to regain her stolen phone from Ino's evil clutches.

"Sorry hun, if there is something interesting that you're not telling us, I wanna know." She said as she held the phone at a safe distance out of Hinata's reach.

"But Ino!" Hinata whined as she stretched her arm as far as she could in an attempt to reach her phone.

Ino kept the phone out of reach and craned her neck to see what the text message really said.

Her eyes widened then narrowed in mischief. "Hey beautiful?!" Ino read the message out loud.

By some miracle Hinata hadn't fainted of embarrassment, but just turned really red.

"Hinata, does this mean you and Naruto are official now?!" Temari asked.

"Aw, Hina's got herself a boyfriend!" Tenten squealed in excitement.

Hinata almost went purple of how red she was at that moment.

"Guys, stop embarrassing her." I said, but giggled humorously at Tenten and Ino's kissy faces.

"Now, you wanna finish telling me what happened when Naruto walked you home?" I asked, facing the now, slightly less red, Hinata.

"Oh, I wanna know too!" Tenten, Temari and Ino said at the same time as they surround Hinata.

Hinata looked up at us with a thoughtful and surprised look on her face, but then seemed to focus back on us after a short pause.

"Well, Naruto offered to walk me home after our day at the beach and………"

_Flashback: _**Normal P.O.V. (WARNING – GIRLY FLUFF)**

Hinata and Naruto were walking along the sidewalk in a comfortable silence. Naruto holding his towel in one had as he walked beside Hinata and Hinata with both hands behind her back as she walked quietly with her eyes focused on the passing ground beneath her. Hinata, being Hinata, was very nervous being so close to her long time crush.

"Today was fun, don't you think Hinata?" Naruto said as he turned and grinned at the girl beside him.

"Uh, yeah, it was very fun." She said nervously as she tried her best to smile back normally.

He just kept grinning.

After walking for a little more he started another conversation.

"Hey, how far is your house anyway?" He asked as he turned curiously in her direction.

"Um, not much further, it's just up the road here. I'm sorry if it's too much trouble. You can start walking to your house if you want to; you've already walked me all this way." She said quietly.

"Oh no, it's no problem at all. I offered to walk you all the way home, so that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Believe it!" Naruto said as he pumped his fist into the air for emphasis.

Hinata blushed a little at his statement. "Thank you Naruto." She thanked him with a small smile plastered on her face.

He smiled back.

They fell silent again until…

'TRIP'

'YELP'

'CRASH'

"Ow!" Naruto whined as he rubbed his sore behind. (a/n hehe, it rhymed)

"Naruto are you alright?" Hinata asked a bit distressed, but still had a slight smile on her face and the hint of a giggle in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine just tripped. Eh heh heh." He said as he put his hand on the back of his head and laughed nervously.

Hinata finally let out a giggle.

He smiled up at her. "You know you're really pretty when you smile." He told her.

Her giggling stopped and her eyes widened at his comment. She then proceeded to blush and look down.

Naruto's smile faltered a little as he looked up at her. "Hinata?" He asked in a concerned voice.

She looked up at him and smiled her truest smile. "Thank you, Naruto."

He's frozen for a minute but then his smile returns full force.

She extends her hand to Naruto, who was still on the ground, with that smile still gracing her features. He took it gratefully and pulled himself off the hard concrete sidewalk. They stood there for a moment until they realized that their hands were still connected. They quickly let each other go and turned away embarrassed.

"So shall we go? It's getting dark." Naruto suggested turning his attention to the path ahead.

"Yeah." Hinata replied also turning her attention to the path that leads to her home.

They continued their walk to the Hyuuga house hold, once again falling silent, other than the occasional comment here and there.

When they finally arrived at the steps of Hinata's house/mansion Naruto turned to her.

"Well, here you are safe and sound." He said as he grinned at her.

"Thank you very much Naruto." She said smiling up at him, then turning to walk up the steps.

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto said, getting her attention before she could ascend the steps.

She turned to him. "Yes-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Naruto places his lips on hers.

Hinata was frozen by sheer shock she just stood there for the split second where his lips met hers.

He pulled back after only a second and looked at her with a slight tint of red on his cheeks.

"Would you…uh…" He began to ask in a very nervous tone

"W-would I what?" She somehow managed to say, her body still frozen and her face still a deep red.

"Would you like to go out with me...on a date or something?" He finally said.

Hinata was once again extremely surprised, she felt the blood rush into her face again and she knew she had to be glowing, but still she opened her mouth to answer before she would most likely faint due to the situation.

"Naruto, of-"

"Hinata, what is going on?" Her father said as he burst through the front door, cutting off her reply.

Hinata whipped her head around to face her father. "F-father?"

"What are you doing with this boy? Was he trying to do something indecent to you?! Is that why you're so red?! Don't worry I'll deal with this little scum!" He said fiercely as he looked at Naruto.

"I wasn't doing anything with her we were just talking, honest! Well, it was a little more than talking, but nothing bad I swear! I'd never do something like that to her even if she wanted me to do it, not that she would though because she's so nice." Naruto said flailing his arms franticly in the air, not making the situation any better.

Her father's face reddened with anger as he glared at the babbling idiot then looked at Hinata and scrutinized her expression.

"What happened?" He said in a dark voice.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore; the dizziness was too great to fend off for much longer.

"Well?" Her father asked.

Just then Hinabi, Hinata's younger sister came out of the house and gasped.

"Sis, isn't that the cute blond boy you always talk about? You know the one you're like madly in love with?" She asked Hinata as she pointed in Naruto's direction.

"WHAT?!?!" Her father screamed.

That just about did it Hinata lost her battle against unconsciousness and entered the darkness that her closed eyes had provided.

_End Flashback:_ (Back to Sakura's P.O.V.)

"When I woke up I was in my bed and Naruto and Hinabi were sitting next to me. I don't know how Naruto had convinced my father to let him in, but he had, and I said 'yes', to going with him." Hinata ended her story with a smile on her face. My guess was that she was reliving it all in her head. I'd be smiling too if I were her.

"Aw! Hina I'm so happy for you!" Tenten squealed as she jumped up and hugged Hinata.

"Me too!" Ino said and joined Tenten in hugging her.

"I can't believe Hinabi did that though. What a way to embarrass your big sister." I said shaking my head at her sisters' actions.

"Have you told your dad?" Temari asked her as the two of us also joined Ino and Tenten.

Hinata went white as a ghost.

"I'm guessing that's a no." I said looking at my distressed friend.

"I'm still working on that." Hinata said laughing a little nervously.

I laughed a bit, "I'm sure he won't be mad at you or anything." I told her reassuringly.

"It's not me I'm worried about I can't even begin to imagine what he'd do to Naruto." She said as her expression turned to a look of pure horror. I could only imagine the many means of torture Hinata was thinking would befall Naruto.

"I'm sure he won't do anything Hinata, I mean he can go to jail for attempted murder or something." Ino said as she finally released poor Hinata from her death grip of a hug, surprisingly with no broken bones.

Hinata sighed. "I hope so."

"I'm sure of it." I said smiling at her.

She smiled back at all of us.

"On a lighter note, who's hungry?" I said clapping my hands together.

"Me!" Tenten said raising her hand excitedly.

As she lifted her hand it hit the edge of the table that the forgotten bottle of vinegar was sitting on. My eyes widened in horror of what was about to happen if that bottle broke I was in _so_ much trouble. It tilted to either side before it managed to stabilize without crashing to the ground.

I let out the breath I was holding and relief washed over me.

"Wow, that was a close on-" Tenten began, but then bumped into the table, throwing the poor bottle off balance and unto the floor.

'CRASH'

"Oops." Tenten said, looking at me with nervous and fearful eyes.

"TENTEN!!!!!" I yelled.

She was _so_ going to die and I was most likely going to prison for first degree murder over a……vinegar bottle? Well, if you put it that way it sounds stupid.

**TBC~**

(A/N) Review PLEASE!!!! It makes me all happy inside!!!! =) Next one will HOPEFULLY be out soon!!!! Hope you all enjoyed this piece of my imagination!!!


	11. Hey

Hey, I know it's been almost a year since I updated this but…life, that's all that really got in the way. I'm not going to make excuses but things just happen and well, yeah. Anyway, I'm deleting this story BUT I'm going to re-write it =) so I'm going to improve all the old chapters and then continue and hopefully finish this fic! I promised myself that when I started I'd finish so that's exactly what I'm going to do, so expect a lot of updates since the beginning will mostly be old chapters just slightly modified =) I hope that you can all forgive me for the wait and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't finish reading it, but I will finish =) Thank you again for reading and reviewing my story to EVERYONE who ever left a review! Thank you!


End file.
